<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Shadow by SeKaYa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918048">Moonlight Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa'>SeKaYa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Changing Point Of View, Gen, Shrieking Shack Incident, St Mungo's Hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Vorfall an der Heulenden Hütte verlief etwas anders als im Original - und dadurch ergibt sich eine vollkommen andere Situation für die Beteiligten. Und eine Menge Konsequenzen, die noch gar nicht absehbar sind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Der Grundgedanke war, was passieren würde - oder könnte - sollte man eine kleine Tatsache in den Büchern ändern. Ob es mir gelungen ist, ist eine andere Sache, insbesondere was die Charaktere betrifft. Vor allem, nachdem ich solchen Ärger mit dieser Geschichte hatte (dies ist die dritte Version, da die erste mir nicht gefiel und die zweite einem Headcrash zum Opfer fiel... und das macht sie nicht zwingend besser). </p>
<p>Die Erzählperspektive wechselt zwischen jeder Szene und ist nicht gesondert ausgewiesen. Es könnte demnach vielleicht zu etwas Verwirrung führen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ ... carried away by a moonlight shadow ... ~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>»I feel they're getting closer</p>
<p>Their howls are sending chills down my spine</p>
<p>And time is running out now</p>
<p>They're coming down the hills from behind«</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(Within Temptation - The Howling)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Sein Magen schlug Saltos, und er konnte sich nicht so recht erklären, warum. Die Hand, die seinen Zauberstab umklammerte, war verschwitzt und zitterte. Alles in ihm schrie ihn an, nicht weiterzugehen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er blieb stehen, versuchte seine Nerven unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Bisher hatte er nichts gesehen, was seine Nervosität, seine <em>Angst</em> hätte hervorrufen können. Der Gang war lang und dunkel, aber da war nichts. Nur lehmiger Untergrund, raue Wände. Hin und wieder ragten ein paar Baumwurzeln in den Gang. <em>Nichts, vor dem man sich fürchten müsste.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das dachte er genau so lange, bis er das Scharren hörte. Er zögerte, hob seine Zauberstabhand. Die Spitze tauchte den Gang vor ihn in ein milchiges Licht, aber er konnte nicht weiter als ein paar Meter sehen. Und dann … Schwärze. Irgendetwas war da, und er konnte nicht sagen, was stärker war. Die Angst, herauszufinden, was es war, oder die Neugier. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, <em>was</em> hier unten hausen sollte, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es nichts Angenehmes sein konnte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das Scharren stoppte. Er schluckte leicht. Bildete er sich das ein? Es war sicherlich unmöglich, dass er mehr hörte als seinen eigenen Atem und seinen Herzschlag. Dennoch ... dennoch ... das Scharren hatte aufgehört, nur um kurze Zeit darauf durch ein Krachen und Splittern ersetzt zu werden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Etwas war da, und dieses etwas schien <em>stark</em>. Auch, wenn er sich für fähig hielt, sich gegen so ziemlich alles wehren zu können, wusste er doch, wann es besser war, zu verschwinden. Dies war einer dieser Momente. Ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Er hoffte, nein, <em>betete</em>, dass es, was immer es auch war, ihm nicht folgte. Er rannte nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob das die Sache nicht noch schlimmer machen würde. War es nicht so, dass das den Verfolgungsinstinkt wecken würde? Er hatte etwas in der Richtung gehört, und jetzt verfluchte er sich insgeheim, dass er nicht genauer nachgeforscht hatte. Jetzt wäre es nützlich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er erstarrte, als er hörte, wie hinter ihm etwas durch den Gang lief. Es musste groß sein, denn er konnte <em>hören</em>, wie es an den Wänden entlang schrammte. Er versuchte, sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Es kam auf ihn zu!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was auch immer er gehört hatte, jetzt war es egal. Jetzt zählte nur noch, dass er hier wegkam. Denn egal, was es war, er wollte ihm nicht begegnen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück, aber er konnte in der Finsternis nichts erkennen. Oder doch? Ihm war, als hätte er Augen in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen sehen. Er schauderte. Ob er sie wirklich gesehen hatte oder nicht – er drehte sich um und rannte, so schnell er es in dem schmalen Tunnel konnte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das <em>Ding</em> hinter ihm schien zu stutzen. Dann rannte es ebenfalls los. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es die Pranken des Wesens waren oder sein eigener Herzschlag, der ihm in den Ohren dröhnte. Sein gesamtes Denken war davon beherrscht zu rennen, zu entkommen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er stolperte über einen Stein oder eine Wurzel. Er sah nicht genauer hin, versuchte nur, sich irgendwie abzufangen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, <em>weiterzulaufen</em>. Er hatte das Gefühl, den Atem der Bestie in seinem Nacken zu spüren, und das spornte ihn dazu an, noch ein wenig schneller zu laufen.  Sein Atem brannte ihm bereits in der Lunge, aber er konnte nicht stehen bleiben. Das Biest kam <em>näher</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erneut stolperte er. Dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht abfangen. Er fiel der Länge nach hin. Er hörte es Knacken, oder war das Einbildung. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aufzustehen, aber er hing irgendwo fest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er drehte sich um. Eigentlich war der Plan gewesen, zu sehen, wo sein Fuß feststeckte, sich zu befreien und weiter zu rennen. Aber der Plan scheiterte bereits vor der Ausführung, denn jetzt <em>sah</em> er das Biest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm klappernd aus der Hand. Das Licht erlosch, aber noch immer konnte er die glühenden Augen vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Das zottige, graue Fell. Und das weit aufgesperrte Maul. Wenn er dies überlebte, würde ihn dieser Anblick auf ewig durch seine schlimmsten Albträume verfolgen. Wenn ein Wesen dazu in der Lage war, Mordlust zu spüren, dann diese Bestie. Wenn es ein Wesen gab, dass sich am Leid seiner ... <em>Beute</em> ergötzte, dann war es dieses <em>Ding</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es mochte Einbildung sein, geboren aus seiner Angst, aber er war sich fast sicher, dass das Ding über seine Verzweiflung lachte. In der Dunkelheit erklang ein Knurren. Die Bestie lief nicht mehr – sie hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben. Sie <em>genoss</em> diesen Triumph. Er wusste, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt war. Er konnte nicht fliehen, nicht vor dem Monster vor sich. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch versuchen konnte, war zu kämpfen. Er <em>musste</em> kämpfen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fahrig tastete er in der Dunkelheit nach seinem Zauberstab. Er brauchte eine Waffe! Irgendetwas! Warum nur hatte er seinen Zauberstab <em>losgelassen</em>? Seine Finger fanden etwas langes, hölzernes. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er seine Hand fest um den Gegenstand schloss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das Biest schien in der Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können, als er gedacht hatte. Es grollte drohend und er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie es warnend die Zähne fletschte. Aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab, er konnte etwas tun, irgendetwas, sich verteidigen, vielleicht sich genug Zeit erkaufen um –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– um was? Er war allein hier. Niemand wusste, dass er hier war. Zumindest niemand, der ihm helfen würde – die einzige Person, die vielleicht davon wusste, hatte ihn hier hergeschickt. In seinen Tod. Die Erkenntnis war schrecklich ernüchternd: Es gab kein Entkommen. Niemand würde kommen, um ihn zu retten. Er war allein. Er würde allein sterben, in dem Wissen, dass er es nicht einmal wert war, auf ehrenvollere Weise umgebracht zu werden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er zitterte. Er wusste, dass das nicht der Zeitpunkt war, um über die Ungerechtigkeit von alldem nachzudenken. Andererseits, wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Er hatte nicht mehr lange zu leben. Er würde von einer Bestie zerrissen werden und vermutlich würde ihn niemand vermissen. Man würde sich vielleicht wundern, wo er abgeblieben war, aber würde es wirklich jemanden kümmern?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es waren nicht einmal Sekunden, denn so viel Zeit hatte er nicht. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war es immer noch finster. Er machte sich keine Illusionen auf Rettung. Er wusste es besser. Aber dennoch ... er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Er war kein Feigling, er würde sich seinem Tod, der Bestie, er würde sich stellen. Er würde kämpfen. Er konnte vielleicht nicht darauf hoffen, zu gewinnen, aber er könnte sein Leben so teuer wie möglich verkaufen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mit Mühe kämpfte er sich auf die Beine. Er wusste nicht, was ihn hatte fallen lassen, aber er spürte, dass er sich irgendeine Verletzung zugezogen hatte. Aber das war egal. Wen kümmerte es? Seine Hände waren aufgerissen, als er sich beim Fall abgestützt hatte, sein Knöchel war vielleicht verstaucht – am Ende spielte es keine Rolle. Vermutlich würde sowieso nicht genug übrig bleiben. Das mochte bitter sein, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Nicht mehr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die Bestie grollte, und es rollte wie ein Dröhnen über ihn hinweg. Er hörte, wie das Biest sich bewegte. Es kam nicht näher, aber er war nicht naiv genug zu glauben, dass es ihn nicht angreifen würde. Bestimmt duckte es sich, spannte die Muskeln an, bereitete sich auf einen Sprung vor, um ihn niederzureißen und seine Fänge und Klauen in ihm zu versenken. Er schluckte schwer, aber er hob den Zauberstab, bereit, einen Fluch zu sprechen, irgendeinen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die Bestie sprang, die Krallen kratzten über den Boden. Er hob den Zauberstab, einen Fluch auf den Lippen. Jemand schrie seinen Namen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wie aus Reflex drehte er sich um, und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es ein Fehler war. Etwas Großes rammte ihn in die Seite, riss ihn um. Schmerz durchflutete ihn und er fiel, fiel – und dann war alles schwarz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er erwachte und sein erster Gedanke war: <em>Ich bin tot.</em> Dann kam die vage Frage auf, wie sich der Tod eigentlich anfühlte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es eine unangenehme Angelegenheit sei, aber er fühlte sich eigentlich recht gut. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er nicht wusste, warum er tot sein sollte. Momentan ergab alles einen seltsamen Sinn durch die alleinige Tatsache, dass er der Überzeugung war, ein Schwamm zu sein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alles war wattig. Oder in seinem Fall schwammig. Er konnte um sich herum Geräusche hören – erstaunlich, ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, das Schwämme Ohren hatten. Ein Wunder der Natur? – aber es klang alles so, als würde er es durch Wasser hören. Ein Grund mehr zu glauben, dass er ein Schwamm war. Ein vollgesogener Schwamm, der träge vor sich hin dümpelte oder lag oder was Schwämme so den ganzen Tag machten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In seiner Schwammwelt gab es keine Gedanken, die über die Frage, wie das Jenseits für einen Schwamm aussah, hinausgingen. Schwämme waren sicherlich hochphilosophisch, wenn man bedachte, dass sie kaum etwas anderes taten, als Schwämme zu sein. Und wenn man ein guter Schwamm war, dann ... nun, dann kam man vermutlich in den Schwammhimmel. Und wenn man ein schlechter Schwamm war, dann wurde man als Tafelschwamm wiedergeboren und –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er schloss die Augen – er hatte noch nie einen Schwamm mit <em>Augen</em> gesehen! – und beschloss, dass er verrückt sein musste. Als Tafelschwamm wiedergeboren werden? Das klang absurd. Andererseits war es angenehm einfach, in solchen Bahnen zu denken. Vielleicht fühlte er sich so merkwürdig, weil er verwandelt worden war. Das wäre eine Erklärung. Nur die Frage war – hatte man ihn in einen Schwamm verwandelt oder war er ein verwandelter Schwamm? Die Frage forderte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit für den Moment. An Nebensächlichkeiten, wie die Frage, wo er war, dachte er gar nicht.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Das Erwachen war beinahe so schmerzhaft wie das Einschlafen. Oder die Ohnmacht. Kaum war er soweit bei Bewusstsein, dass er feststellen konnte, dass er nicht mehr schlief, wünschte er sich bereits zurück in die tiefe Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dort hatte er wenigstens keine Schmerzen gespürt. Jetzt, mit der Erkenntnis, wach zu sein, kam auch der Schmerz zurück, und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er alle seine Freunde mitgebracht hätte. Hätte er irgendeinen Grund dafür, eine Metapher zu suchen, er würde es einen schlecht einstudierten Stepptanz nennen – der von mehreren rivalisierenden Gruppen auf seinem Schädel ausgetragen wurde. So jedoch begnügte er sich damit, es als ein Hämmern und Dröhnen zu beschreiben, sofern er es beschreiben musste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momentan musste er mehr mit der dadurch verursachten Übelkeit kämpfen. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer, als er unvorsichtigerweise die Augen öffnete und sich in einer weißen Hölle wiederfand. Auch das sofortige Zusammenkneifen seiner Lider half nicht mehr. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, aber es verschlimmerte die Situation nur noch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nur die Ruhe", sagte eine Stimme irgendwo in der Nähe mit etwas, was vermutlich versichernd und beruhigend sein sollte. Ihm kam es mehr vor, als wolle man ihn verspotten, abgesehen davon, dass man durchaus auch leiser sprechen könnte. "Hier, das sollte ein wenig helfen. Wir können dir leider keine Tränke geben, zumindest nicht dafür, weil du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast und das immer eine prekäre Sache ist mit den Tränken –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Würde es ihm nicht so elendig gehen, er würde die Person erwürgen. Nun, er würde sie zumindest <em>würgen</em> – das <em>er</em> würde nur deshalb ausbleiben, weil ihre halbgare Methode zumindest einen minimalen Effekt hatte. Und sei es nur aus psychologischen Gründen. Tatsächlich entkam ihm ein leises Seufzen, als man ihm einen kalten, feuchten Lappen über Stirn und Augen legte. Er lenkte definitiv von dem Schmerz ab und er sorgte dafür, dass kein Licht durch seine Augenlider drang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wo bin ich?", fragte der Patient, dem es zumindest marginal besser ging. "Und <em>warum</em> bin ich hier?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nur die Ruhe", wiederholte die Heilerin und tätschelte ihm die Hand. "Du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seit wann war die Beantwortung einer Frage Überanstrengung? Er entzog sich ihrer Berührung und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Bevor er jedoch weiter als ein paar Zentimeter kam, wurde er mit einem leisen <em>tutt tutt tutt</em> wieder auf das Bett gedrückt. Er wehrte sich nicht, denn die Bewegung allein hatte ihm bereits gezeigt, dass er noch nicht in der Verfassung dafür war. Trotzdem, er würde nicht aufgeben. Er wollte, brauchte <em>Antworten</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wo bin ich?", wiederholte er stur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die Hände der Heilerin ruhten noch immer sanft auf seinen Schultern, um zu verhindern, dass er einen neuerlichen Versuch startete. "Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?", fragte sie mit ihrer professionellen Freundlichkeit, die ihn jedoch nicht täuschte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ich war in Hogwarts", sagte er finster. "Und da das hier <em>nicht</em> der Krankenflügel ist und Sie <em>nicht</em> die Schulkrankenschwester, würde ich jetzt gerne wissen, <em>wo</em> ich bin und <em>warum</em> ich hier bin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mein lieber Junge", sagte die Heilerin, und er wollte ihr an die Gurgel springen dafür. Er war weder <em>ihr</em> Junge noch war er <em>lieb</em>! "Du hast dir eine ernsthafte Verletzung zugezogen, und obendrein auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Es ist höchst unklug, dich unter diesen Umständen –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, wo ich bin!" Er zuckte zusammen. Seine Stimme war sogar ihm selbst zu laut. In einer etwas leiseren Tonlage, aber immer noch vergleichsweise laut, fuhr er fort: "Ist das denn zu viel verlangt? Dass ich verletzt bin, weiß ich selber! Ich bin nicht blöd – aber wo bin ich hier? Das ist doch wohl eine sehr simple Frage!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die Heilerin seufzte. "Du bist im St. Mungos Krankenhaus für Magische Krankheiten und Gebrechen, Junge. Wo auch sonst?" Er fand das nicht besonders aufschlussreich – denn das St. Mungos war groß. Er konnte wegen einer Vergiftung hier sein, auch wenn das nicht dem Stil der Gryffindors entsprach, oder er hatte irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit oder, oder, oder. Die Heilerin schien zumindest zu bemerken, dass er vorhatte, noch einmal laut zu werden. "Auf der Dai-Llewellyn-Station", fügte sie hinzu, "in der Abteilung für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er schwieg. Etwas regte sich in seiner Erinnerung. <em>"Na, Schniefelus, bist du mutig genug dafür? Oder wirst du kneifen?"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er nahm an, dass man ihm irgendetwas gegeben hatte, dass nun nachließ. Auch wenn die Heilerin gemeint hatte, dass man ihm ja angeblich nichts dagegen geben konnte, so hatte er das Gefühl, dass alles nur noch schlimmer wurde. Die Heilerin war gegangen, und er hatte festgestellt, dass er sich wie Pudding fühlte. Nun, zumindest waren seine Bewegungen puddinghaft. Er hatte versucht, den feuchten Lappen zu verrücken – und sich prompt die Hand auf die Nase geklatscht. Wenigstens schien er allein zu sein, denn er hörte kein Gelächter deswegen. Aber das war nur der Anfang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die Kopfschmerzen waren noch immer da – er hatte sich inzwischen auch eine ganze Reihe von Vergleichen ausgedacht, und momentan war sein Favorit, dass Attila der Hunne mit seiner wilden Horde durch seinen Kopf galoppierte. Auch wenn er debattiert hatte, ob nicht <em>eine Horde Gryffindors</em> seinem Zustand viel eher entsprach. Es lief jedenfalls darauf hinaus, dass er bohrende Kopfschmerzen hatte, ihm, sobald er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, schwindelig und schlecht wurde, und er konnte nicht einmal seine Hände richtig koordinieren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letzteres war der einzige Grund, warum er momentan still versuchte, ein ihm unbekanntes Klavierstück auf dem Bettlaken zu spielen, ohne die Tasten zu sehen oder irgendetwas zu haben, um die Tasten, die ja nicht existierten, voneinander zu unterscheiden. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber im Moment wäre ihm beinahe jede Ablenkung lieb gewesen. Denn unter diesen Umständen konnte er sich nicht im Geringsten von seinen Schmerz distanzieren. Es gab einfach <em>nichts</em>, was er tun konnte, außer sich weitere Metaphern auszudenken, und das wurde auf Dauer langweilig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Zeit, deinen Verband zu wechseln", kam die Stimme der Heilerin, und er runzelte unter seinem Lappen die Stirn. Verband? Er trug einen Verband? Warum wusste er davon nichts? "Das wird vermutlich etwas unangenehm für dich", fuhr die Heilerin fort, bevor sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung in eine aufrechte Position hievte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er beugte sich sofort vorneüber, den Kopf zwischen die Knie haltend. Ihm war schrecklich elend, so übel. Diese verdammte Heilerin war alles andere als krankenfreundlich, so viel stand fest. Auch der beruhigende Nonsens, denn die Frau ihm ins Ohr murmelte, das war Blendwerk und nichts weiter. Die Heilerin nutzte die Gelegenheit, während er sich vor Schwindel und Übelkeit vorneübergebeugt hatte, um den Verband um seinen Kopf zu wechseln.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nun, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?", sagte sie fröhlich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Zu eng", murmelte er nur und versuchte mit einer Hand den Verband wieder zu lockern. "Kopfschmerzen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nicht doch, nicht doch", sagte die Heilerin und zog seine Hand weg. "Das kommt dir nur so vor. Er ist nicht enger oder strammer als vorher." Sie richtete ihn wieder auf, obwohl er lieber in seiner Position verharren würde. "Ich muss auch den um deine Schulter wechseln."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was?" Er sah sie verwirrt an. "Was ist mit meiner Schulter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nichts, worüber du dir jetzt Sorgen machen solltest", sagte die Heilerin sanft. "Die Wunde ist nicht besonders tief, nur ein paar Kratzer. Aber sie sind verflucht, deshalb müssen wir vorsichtig sein und sie im Auge behalten. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es Komplikationen gibt. Mit solchen Wunden ist nicht zu spaßen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum du hier bist. Deine Kopfverletzung sieht zwar schlimm aus, aber sie ist relativ harmlos."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er beschloss, dass die Heilerin irgendwie verrückt war. Sie sagte ihm, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen, und im gleichen Atemzug sagte sie ihm, dass die Wunder verflucht war? War die Frau, gelinde gesagt, bescheuert? Natürlich machte er sich keine Sorgen, warum auch? Er war ja <em>nur</em> mit einer Fluchwunde verletzt worden. Kein Grund, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er funkelte sie finster an, während sie den Verband von seiner Schulter pellte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Warum habe ich die Wunde nicht früher bemerkt?", fragte er mürrisch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, das kann mehrere Gründe haben. Vielleicht warst du abgelenkt – das ist mitunter eine der häufigsten Ursachen – aber vielleicht hat der Trank, den wir zur Behandlung solcher Wunden benutzen, bei dir gut angeschlagen, da die Wunden nicht so tief sind." Sie tätschelte ihm den Rücken. "Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Wir sind Experten auf diesem Gebiet, wir kriegen das hin. Du musst nur zusehen, dass du genug Ruhe bekommst und wieder gesund wirst." Er verzog das Gesicht, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Besser, er nahm die Sache einfach so hin. "Und dein Freund, der mit dir eingeliefert wurde, wird auch im Verlaufe des Tages hierhin verlegt. Ihn hat es schlimmer erwischt, aber er ist auch auf dem Weg der Besserung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er blinzelte. Sein … <em>Freund</em>? Welcher Freund? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer damit gemeint sein könnte. Und vor allem, <em>was</em> hatte sie erwischt? Warum nur konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sein zweites Erwachen brachte einige Erkenntnisse mit sich. Zum einen erkannte er, dass er definitiv <em>kein</em> Schwamm war – und es war ihm peinlich, dass er es je gedacht hatte. Die zweite Erkenntnis war, dass er sich zwar in einem Krankenzimmer, aber nicht im Krankenflügel befand. Da er nur einen anderen Ort kannte, der für einen Zauberer als Krankenstation in Frage kam, musste er davon ausgehen, dass er im St. Mungos war. Das war eine wichtige Erkenntnis, die jedoch gleichzeitig einige Fragen aufwarf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ihm war klar, dass er verletzt war – er konnte einen dumpfen Schmerz spüren, der aber kaum der Rede wert war. Er war schließlich ein Gryffindor, er konnte das ab. Außerdem musste er davon ausgehen, dass man ihm ein Schmerzmittel gegeben hatte, denn wenn er im St. Mungos war, musste seine Verletzung so schwer sein, dass die Heilkünste der Krankenschwester von Hogwarts nicht ausreichten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Und das wiederum warf die große Frage auf, <em>wie</em> er sich verletzt hatte. Ein kurzer Blick an seinem Körper hinab hatte ihm gezeigt, dass seine Seite bandagiert war, und natürlich sein Oberkörper. Der Schmerz kam auch von dort, also musste dort seine Verletzung sein. Die Frage war nur, was für eine, und wie er sie sich zugezogen hatte. Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten, die jedoch alle nicht so ganz zu passen schienen. Sein erster Gedanke war gewesen, dass er sich beim Quidditch verletzt hatte, aber er wusste nicht, was dabei so schlimm sein konnte, dass er im St. Mungos landete. Gebrochene Rippen und Prellungen? Das konnte man auch in Hogwarts behandeln. Und der Verband wirkte fast so, als ob man ihm die Seite <em>aufgerissen</em> hatte. Das war der Grund für seine zweite These: Man hatte ihn verflucht. Irgendein bösartiger, schwarzmagischer Fluch, der ihn ins St. Mungos geschickt hatte, weil er so schlimm war. Es erschien ihm sogar am wahrscheinlichsten, denn es war durchaus möglich, dass ein Slytherin so weit gegangen war. Allen voran natürlich Snape, der war sowieso schon so einer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, du bist wach." Er sah auf und erkannte einen Heiler – natürlich erkannte er nicht den Heiler selbst, aber die Robe war unverkennbar. "Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte der Heiler und bewegte seinen Zauberstab auf und ab, scheinbar mit irgendwelchen dubiosen Diagnosezaubern beschäftigt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mh..." Der Patient rollte ein wenig die Schultern. "Ganz okay. Kaum Schmerzen, aber ich bin doch irgendwie verwirrt..." Der Heiler sah ihn aufmunternd an. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, <em>warum</em> ich hier bin. Ich meine, hat mich Schni-, err, jemand verflucht?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Heiler zog ein wenig die Brauen zusammen. "Verflucht? Nun, nicht direkt. Die Wunden sind verflucht, ja. Und ich fürchte, sie werden Narben hinterlassen. Aber ob dich <em>jemand</em> verflucht hat? Nein." Er seufzte. "Das hier ist die Dai-Llewellyn-Station, in der Abteilung für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte von dieser Station gehört, aber er konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, wieso er <em>hier</em> landen sollte. Außer natürlich, die Slytherins hatten eine supergefährliche Schlange auf ihn gehetzt. Das war die einzige Erklärung, die einen Sinn ergab. Vor allem, da er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie er hier hergelangt war. Oder wie er überhaupt angegriffen worden war. Es mussten die Slytherins sein, wer auch sonst?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wurde noch jemand mit mir eingeliefert?", fragte er, in dem Wissen, dass die Slytherins nicht nur ihn attackieren würden, sondern auch seinen besten Freund – den vermutlich sogar ganz besonders, immerhin hatte er sich ja gegen seine Slytherin-Familie gewandt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ja", sagte der Heiler mit einem matten Lächeln. "Ein schwarzhaariger Bursche in deinem Alter. Wenn es dir besser geht, dann können wir dich aus der Isolation entlassen und mit ihm auf ein Zimmer legen. In eurer Situation sollte man einfach nicht alleine sein."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Das wäre klasse." Er lehnte sich zurück. Wenn Sirius mit ihm hier war, dann konnte selbst ein Krankenhausaufenthalt nicht so schlimm sein. Sie könnten sogar ihre Rache an den Slytherins planen! Und vielleicht wusste Sirius ja, was passiert war. Er selbst erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen waren, bevor sie zu einer Strafarbeit mussten, und Sirius meinte, er hätte einen Plan, wie er Snape die Strafarbeit heimzahlen könnte... Er dachte darüber nach. War das vielleicht der Auslöser gewesen, damit Snape sie verfluchte? Oder eben seine Killerpython oder was das war auf ihn gehetzt hatte?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nun, vorher muss ich jedoch deinen Verband wechseln." Er nickte nur, tief in Gedanken. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Zeit bis zu dem Zusammentreffen verging langsam. Quälend langsam. Inzwischen war die Heilerin gegangen, und während er ihre Anwesenheit nicht wirklich vermisste, hatte er nun auch niemanden mehr, mit dem er reden konnte, um sich abzulenken. Prompt waren seine Kopfschmerzen schlimmer geworden oder zumindest glaubte er das. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete jetzt, in der Dunkelheit seines eigenen Kopfes, darauf, dass etwas geschah. Das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn war stärker geworden, aber in der Einsamkeit seiner Gedanken, gab es nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich bewegen, konnte nicht einmal das kühle Tuch von den Augen nehmen und sich umsehen, ohne alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Deshalb wartete er. Jedes Mal, wenn er Schritte auf dem Gang hörte – lauter, als es wohl normal der Fall war – war er angespannt. Und dann gingen die Schritte vorüber und er wartete weiter. Irgendwann in diesem sich stetig wiederholenden Muster hatte ihn sein Zeitgefühl im Stich gelassen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er rechnete schon fast nicht mehr damit, dass überhaupt jemand kam. Vielleicht hatte der Gryffindor, den man ihm aufhalsen wollte – denn wer sonst sollte es sein? – sich beschwert? Es wäre typisch. Gryffindors kamen immer mit einem kleinen Klaps davon und das war's. Und wenn ihnen irgendwas nicht in den Kram passte, dann reichte ein Nörgeln und Schuld abwälzen, und dann waren sie die Helden und alle anderen die Bösewichte. Egal, ob sie schuldig waren oder nicht. Sie hatten jemanden verletzt? Ach, das war bestimmt nur ein Versehen! Ein Ausrutscher oder Zufall. Jungs sind eben Jungs. Da passiert so was schon mal. Oh, ein Slytherin war das Opfer? Na, dann war es natürlich Notwehr. Slytherins konnten ja keine Opfer sein, das ging nun wirklich nicht. Natürlich hatte ein feiger Slytherin, denn sie sind ja <em>alle</em> feige, sich mit einer Übermacht aus Gryffindors angelegt, weil es ist ja so viel <em>realistischer</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wollte er kotzen. Wobei er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass es nur an diesem verqueren Unrechtssystem lag, und nicht doch an seinen Kopfschmerzen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sich jemals etwas an dieser Geisteshaltung zu Slytherins ändern würde – seine einzige Hoffnung war ja, dass es nach der Schule keine Rolle mehr spielte, aber das erschien ihm utopisch. Offenbar war es ja Allgemeinwissen, dass alle Slytherins das Erzböse verkörperten oder gar Teufel in Person waren. Er hielt inne bei dem Gedanken. Wenn er diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgte, dann war Sirius Black der Sohn eines Teufels. Nein, sogar von <em>zwei</em> Teufeln. Und das entsprach sogar irgendwie der Realität. Wie … besorgniserregend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er wurde aus seinen finsteren Gedanken gerissen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und er konnte Stimmen hören, Schritte, etwas wie ein Scharren. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks bereute er, dass er nicht sehen konnte, aber gleichzeitig war es besser so. Wenn er in das grinsende Gesicht eines Gryffindors sehen müsste, würde er sich <em>wirklich</em> übergeben. Hoffentlich in hohem Bogen auf besagten Gryffindor. Der Kommentar, den er hörte, hätte ihn beinahe dazu veranlasst, diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Verdammt, Schni-, äh, <em>Snape</em>?! Was machst <em>du</em> hier?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er rührte sich nicht, auch wenn er einige Antworten auf Lager gehabt hätte. Von einem rhetorischen <em>Was glaubst du denn, Potter?</em> und <em>Wonach sieht's denn aus?</em> bis zu einem <em>Herumliegen, du Intelligenzbestie</em> und <em>Die Vorhölle genießen</em>. Vielleicht hatte er ja einfach die irrige Hoffnung, dass Potter ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn er ihn ignorierte. Gleichzeitig rasten seine Gedanken. Er stellte sich, insgeheim, nämlich dieselbe Frage. Was hatte <em>Potter</em> hier verloren? Er hatte, auch wenn er kein Indiz gehabt hatte, fest damit gerechnet, dass es <em>Black</em> war, der mit ihm ins St. Mungos gekarrt worden war. Black war nämlich das letzte, an das er sich wirklich erinnerte, und dementsprechend hatte er seine Rachepläne auf Black ausgelegt. Sicher, es machte keinen großen Unterschied, Potter und Black waren beliebig intellektuell austauschbar. Selbst ein Stein hätte, von der Intelligenz her, ihren Platz einnehmen können, und er wäre sicherlich eine angenehmere Gesellschaft obendrein. Aber, und das war wichtig, Potter war nicht mit Blacks Verachtung für fremdes Leben ausgestattet. Das war aber auch der einzige Pluspunkt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er hörte, wie Potter neben ihm einquartiert wurde. Auch wenn zwischen ihren Betten ein gewisser Abstand war – er schätzte ihn auf mindestens einen Meter – so war der Abstand doch um mindestens neunhundertneunundneunzig Meter zu wenig. Und das wäre der Mindestabstand, den er zu Potter haben wollte, wenn er sich <em>erholen</em> sollte. Die Heiler mussten wollen, dass er eine Art Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt und noch länger hier blieb. Andererseits, es würde auch eine verlängerte Abwesenheit von Potter und Black bedeuten. Er lauschte ein wenig. Das Rumoren nahm ab, dann wurde es schließlich still. Schritte, die Tür – Ruhe. Jetzt war er allein mit seinem Erzfeind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Snape?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als Potter ihm das Tuch von den Augen nahm. Er blinzelte gegen das Licht, dann funkelte er die verschwommene Figur vor sich an, sich sicher, dass das Potter war. Nur Potter konnte selbst als verschwommener Schemen derartig arrogant wirken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gib es zurück", verlangte er scharf. Langsam wurde die Sicht klarer, was jedoch nur bedeutete, dass er Potters Gesicht erkannte. Na, zumindest grinste der Idiot nicht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wieso?", fragte Potter mit einem desorientierten – das hieß, mehr als sonst – Blick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus runzelte die Stirn und starrte ihn an. "Weil ich es sage", zischte er. "Ich schwöre dir, sobald ich aufstehen kann, stopfe ich dir deine –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Potter wich zurück. "Nur die Ruhe", sagte er hastig. "Ich wollte ... ich meine ... es war nur ... es sah aus ..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Es <em>sieht</em> schlecht für dich aus", grollte Severus. "Jetzt gib es zurück und halt die Klappe, <em>bevor ich dich auffresse</em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er bereute es augenblicklich, die Stimme gehoben zu haben. Schmerz durchfuhr ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. Wenigstens zeigten seine Worte einmal Wirkung, was ihn überraschte. Er sandte Potter einen letzten, bösen Blick, bevor Potter ihm das Tuch vorsichtig wieder auf die Augen legte. Insgeheim dachte Severus, dass Potter sich offensichtlich den Kopf gestoßen haben musste. Mehr noch als er selbst. Anders war dessen Verhalten nicht zu erklären. Schade nur, dass Potter nicht sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Dann hätte man dieser ganzen Misere zumindest etwas Gutes abgewinnen können.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>James saß schweigend in seinem Bett und beobachtete Snape. Nicht, weil Snape in irgendeiner Art und Weise interessant war. Nur es gab nichts anderes für ihn zu tun. Snape wollte nicht reden, und wenn er ehrlich war, wusste James auch nicht, worüber er mit dem Slytherin reden sollte. Eigentlich war er nämlich verwirrt. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Sirius hier wäre, und dann war es Snape. Es ergab keinen Sinn – wenn Snape hier war, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit denkbar gering, dass es Snapes Schoßbasilik gewesen war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Snape?", versuchte er es nach einer Weile noch einmal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Potter", knurrte er, "nenn mir <em>einen</em> Grund, warum ich mit dir reden sollte. Nur einen. Und es sollte ein guter sein, sonst hexe ich dich so zusammen, dass die dich gleich in der geschlossenen Abteilung hierbehalten."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James seufzte. Warum versuchte er es eigentlich? "Ich dachte nur, vielleicht weißt du ja, warum wir hier sind..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das sorgte tatsächlich für eine Reaktion. Langsam und leise ächzend setzte der Slytherin sich auf, oder vielmehr, er stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab, den feuchten Lappen von seinen Augen nehmend. James' Blick wanderte zu dem Verband, den er zuvor bereits gesehen, aber so ziemlich ignoriert hatte. Außerdem war Snape verdächtig blass, und jetzt noch mehr als schon zuvor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Potter", sagte Snape, und seine Stimme klang deutlich angestrengt, "verschone mich mit diesem Geflunker. Reicht es nicht, dass irgendeine von deinen – euren – Idiotien uns ins verdammte <em>Krankenhaus</em> gebracht hat? Musst du mir jetzt auch noch auf die Nerven gehen, indem du mir sinnlose Fragen stellst? Ich will meine Ruhe – mehr nicht. Ist das zu viel verlangt? Musst du mich jetzt auch noch im Krankenbett drangsalieren?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James blinzelte. "Wieso drangsalieren? Ich habe nur –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Potter", schnappte Snape und funkelte ihn an, "ich will <em>kein Wort</em> hören. Herrgott Sakrament aber auch! Tust du nur so oder bist du wirklich so blöd, wie du aussiehst?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ich weiß nicht –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ich habe <em>Kopfschmerzen</em>, Potter! Eine verfluchte Migräne! Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, was auch immer ihr für einen <em>Streich</em> dieses Mal spielen musstet, hat mir eine Platzwunde und die dazugehörige Gehirnerschütterung beschert!" Snape schnaufte und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen, offensichtlich entkräftet. "Aber bitte, wenn ich dir vor die Füße kotzen soll, mach so weiter." Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich das feuchte Tuch erneut übers Gesicht zu legen, aber James konnte sehen, dass es dem Slytherin schwer fiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er schwieg und beobachtete seinen Erzfeind. Es war ein regelrechter Gefühlsausbruch gewesen, mehr noch, Snape hatte zugegeben, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Wenn das allein schon kein Hinweis darauf war, dass Snape <em>wirklich</em> krank war, dann wusste James auch nicht mehr. Und obwohl er angenommen hatte, dass es ihn freuen würde, zu sehen, wie elend es dem Slytherin ging, fühlte er sich beinahe schuldig. Aber nur beinahe. Denn er glaubte keine Sekunde lang, dass die ganze Sache <em>seine</em> Schuld war. Das war absurd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vor allem, bevor er hier aufgewacht war, war er auf dem Weg zu einer Strafarbeit gewesen. Mit Sirius. Und er war sich mehr als sicher, Snape nicht gesehen zu haben, denn <em>daran</em> würde er sich garantiert erinnern – weil er ihn in die nächste Woche gehext hätte. Wegen ihm war es ihnen nicht möglich gewesen, Remus Gesellschaft zu leisten, und James hasste Snape dafür. Remus litt an Vollmonden, und jetzt, wo sie fähig waren, ihm die Verwandlung durch ihre Anwesenheit zu erleichtern, kam Snape daher und brachte sie in Schwierigkeiten, so dass sie ausgerechnet an Vollmond Strafarbeiten hatten. Nein, das war ganz sicher nicht James' Schuld.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dennoch ... ein Blick auf Snape genügte, um ihm zu sagen, dass irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert war. Und es hatte sowohl ihn als auch James erwischt, aber scheinbar niemanden sonst. Zumindest niemanden, soweit James wusste. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was man ihnen alles verschweigen könnte. Was, wenn sie beide einfach diejenigen waren, die <em>glimpflich</em> davongekommen waren?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus lehnte sich zurück und seufzte leise. Es war eine Katastrophe. Nun, nicht wirklich, aber die Tatsache allein, dass er mit Potter auf einem Zimmer war, eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte und bohrende Kopfschmerzen ... man könnte es eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle nennen, wenn er an Zufälle glauben würde. Aber er war mehr ein Verschwörungstheoretiker. Und in diesem Fall <em>wusste</em> er, dass es eine gryffindor'sche Verschwörung war. Eine Verschwörung, die als <em>Streich</em> bezeichnet wurde, in Wahrheit jedoch ein Mordanschlag war. Das war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte.</p><p> </p><p>Wenigstens musste er Potter nicht ansehen. Noch konnte er sich unter seinem feuchten Tuch verstecken. Wenn er Potter sehen müsste, würde ihm schlecht werden. Das hieß, noch schlechter als ihm ohnehin schon war.</p><p> </p><p>Er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er erwartete die Stimme der Heilerin, aber derjenige, der sprach, war eine Person, die Severus am liebsten nie wieder gesehen hätte. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape."</p><p> </p><p>"Professor", erwiderte Potter respektvoll.</p><p> </p><p>Severus brummte nur. Ausgerechnet Albus Dumbledore. Warum Dumbledore? Hätten sie nicht Slughorn schicken können? Oder vielleicht McGonagall? Er hätte wirklich lieber McGonagall hier statt dem Schulleiter. Sicher, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war auch irgendwie parteiisch, aber nicht so <em>sehr</em> wie Dumbledore. Bei Dumbledore war es beinahe schon besorgniserregend. Und vor allem gefährlich. Severus grollte bei dem Gedanken. Am Ende war es die Schuld der Gryffindors und ihrer Verbündeten.</p><p> </p><p>"... ist Mr. Snape wach?", fragte Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>"Bin ich – ich kann Sie <em>wunderbar</em> hören", zischte Severus. "Aber <em>freiwillig</em> ist was anderes."</p><p> </p><p>Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie Dumbledore ihn ansah, aber er verkniff sich jegliche Reaktion darauf. Was auch immer der Mann zu sagen hatte, es war nicht <em>genug</em>. Eine Entschuldigung, sofern es überhaupt im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten war, dass Dumbledore sich bei einem <em>Slytherin</em> entschuldigen würde, wäre niemals genug. Und das war seine Meinung, ohne genau zu wissen, was passiert war – er hatte eine Idee, wusste, was <em>davor</em> gewesen war, aber sein Gedächtnis ließ ihn beim entscheidenden Ereignis im Stich.</p><p> </p><p>Er konnte jedoch nicht sagen, <em>warum</em>. Es ärgerte ihn, und die vagen Erinnerungen, die er hatte, waren keine Hilfe. Warum? Warum erinnerte er sich nicht? Er wollte es, er wollte wissen, was passiert war, was Dumbledore getan hatte und was Potter damit zu tun hatte. Was geschehen war, nachdem Black ihn ... wohin gelockt hatte? Er erinnerte sich nicht. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Er <em>wollte</em> sich nicht erinnern, nicht tief in seinem Inneren. Es war die Dunkelheit seines Unterbewusstseins, die er fürchtete, und diese Dunkelheit verbarg eine noch viel tiefere Dunkelheit.</p><p> </p><p>Eine Dunkelheit, in der eine Bestie lauerte. Ein Monster. Eins, dem er gegenübergestanden hatte – und er hatte überlebt, ohne zu wissen, <em>wie</em>. Er hörte wie aus weiter Ferne eine Stimme. Sein Name. Jemand sagte seinen Namen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass man ihn gerufen hatte. Aber wer? Warum? Er zitterte. Er erinnerte sich daran, was passiert war, als man ihn rief. Nein, er erinnerte sich nicht, er <em>wusste</em> es nur. Er spürte es. Den Atem der Bestie auf seiner Haut, den heißen Atem. Er konnte ihn riechen, ihn und die modrige Luft des Tunnels. Seine Augen weiteten sich.</p><p> </p><p>Die Bestie war hier. Direkt vor ihm. Mit gefletschten Zähnen, vor Geifer triefend. Er zitterte. Er wollte rennen, aber er konnte nicht rennen. Er war bewegungsunfähig. Er war <em>gefangen</em>. Weg. Er musste weg. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Warum nur konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, eine schwere Last lag auf seiner Brust, erdrückte ihn fast. Es war unmöglich, er konnte nicht –</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Snape!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>James sah hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore, aber der Schulleiter hatte offensichtlich auch kein Patentrezept für diese Situation. Fast schon unbeholfen versuchte er, Snape zurück in die Realität zu holen. Er tätschelte Snapes Hand und versuchte es auch damit, ihm gut zuzureden, aber James konnte sehen, dass es nur mäßig half. Vielleicht half es sogar gar nicht, da gab es keinen großen Unterschied. Es lag also ganz an Snape selbst. Nach einiger Zeit kam Snape auch von allein wieder zu sich.</p><p> </p><p>Er blinzelte desorientiert, unsicher. Dann schien er den Ort und die Personen zu erkennen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich. Seine ehemals fast ängstliche Miene wich einer Maske des Zorns. Er riss seine Hand weg und fauchte: "Fassen Sie mich nicht an!"</p><p> </p><p>James war erleichtert, dass Snape wieder normal war, denn es hatte ihm Angst eingejagt, den Slytherin so zu sehen. Es passte einfach nicht, sich Snape derart <em>verängstigt</em> vorzustellen, wie er kurz zuvor gewirkt hatte, so abwesend und entrückt. Jetzt jedoch konnte er Snape wenigstens wieder für dessen Art verachten und so zumindest eine kleine Brücke zum Alltag schlagen. Das bedeutete James mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore hingegen wirkte seltsam bestürzt über die Reaktion. James verstand nicht, warum der Schulleiter so traurig wirkte. Snape ging es doch offensichtlich wieder gut. Nicht mal seine Kopfverletzung hatte seiner Giftigkeit einen Abbruch getan. Es war alles gut. Alles normal. Sobald sie wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus waren, konnten sie zum Alltag zurückkehren. James würde mit seinen Freunden scherzen und sich wieder mit Snape streiten. Vielleicht würde er sogar endlich mit Lily auf ein Date gehen!</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore seufzte und riss James damit aus seinen Tagträumen. "Ich möchte mit Ihnen über das weitere Vorgehen reden", begann er. "Ich bin mir bewusst, dass die Ereignisse noch sehr frisch sind" – er warf Snape einen beinahe verstohlenen Blick zu – "aber ich halte es für wichtig, Ihnen von Anfang an reinen Wein einzuschenken –"</p><p> </p><p>Snape unterbrach ihn mit einem tiefen Grollen. James sah ihn beinahe überrascht an, aber er wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Snapes Miene war nun mörderisch. "Von Anfang an? VON ANFANG AN?!" Seine Stimme war unnatürlich hoch und schrill und schmerzte James fast schon in den Ohren. "Warum haben Sie es nicht <em>wirklich</em> getan? Warum haben Sie keinen Gedanken an Sicherheit verschwendet? <em>DAS</em> hätten Sie von Anfang an tun sollen!"</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Mr. Snape, ich verstehe, dass sie ein wenig aufgewühlt, vielleicht hysterisch, sind, aber –"</p><p> </p><p>"HYSTERISCH?!" Snape kreischte fast. "Sie nennen mich <em>hysterisch</em>? Ich gebe Ihnen gleich hysterisch! Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?"</p><p> </p><p>Er schnaufte und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen, sein Gesicht gerötet von der Anstrengung, die es ihn kosten musste, so zu schreien. Dumbledore versuchte erneut, ihn zu beschwichtigen, aber Snape schnappte beinahe nach ihm. James sah voller entsetzter Faszination zu. Snape wirkte kein bisschen wie sonst – außer, man betrachtete ihn als eine gigantische Kampfspinne, die Säure spuckte und Zangen hatte, die Knochen zermalmen konnten. Snape hatte sich schon immer ein wenig spinnenhaft bewegt, aber jetzt zeigte er, dass er, so er eine Spinne war, Acromantulas in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Momentan erwartete James jedoch mehr, dass Snape begann, Feuer zu speien und ledrige Schwingen ausbreitete, um emporzusteigen und dann auf sein ahnungsloses Opfer herabzustoßen.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. S-", startete Dumbledore, aber erneut gingen seine Worte in einem Tobsuchtsanfall Seiten Snapes unter.</p><p> </p><p>James war sich nicht sicher, was Snape Dumbledore genau an den Kopf warf, aber ein paar der Dinge, die Snape erwähnte, blieben hängen und bereiteten ihm Übelkeit. <em>"... ein verdammter Werwolf, und jetzt haben Sie's geschafft und haben zwei mehr!"</em> <em>"... macht Ihnen wohl nichts aus, ein Leben zu zerstören, oder zwei..."</em> <em>"Hätten Sie lieber schlimmere Konsequenzen? Ein paar Tote vielleicht?"</em> Es ging weniger darum, dass Snape sich aufspielte und alles überdramatisierte. Es war viel mehr die Erkenntnis. Das, was die gesamte Zeit über in seinem Unterbewusstsein gebrodelt hatte, von dem er gewusst hatte, dass es <em>da</em> war, trat ans Tageslicht. Er <em>erinnerte</em> sich.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius. Der <em>Streich</em>. Wie er ihm lachend davon erzählt hatte. Sein Schock. Die Panik. Der Weg zur Peitschenden Weide. Der dunkle Tunnel. Die Angst davor, was ihn erwartete. Remus. Oh Merlin, und <em>Snape</em>. Am Boden. So viel <em>Blut</em>. Und Remus –</p><p> </p><p>Er schloss die Augen. Ihm war schlecht. Wirklich, wirklich schlecht. Er hatte das Gefühl, wieder dort zu sein, es direkt vor sich zu sehen, dieses schreckliche Bild. Zitternd erhob er sich, er stolperte und wankte zum angrenzenden Bad. Er konnte nicht mehr. Die Bilder, die Bilder. Sie schwammen vor seinen Augen, blitzten auf und wechselten und es war doch immer dasselbe. Ein Abfolge von Einzelbildern, eine Kollage des Schreckens – und des Schmerzes. James sank vor der Toilette auf die Knie und übergab sich, während ihm hemmungslos Tränen über die Wangen liefen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war still, als James zurückkam. Snape beobachtete ihn wachsam, aber er schwieg. Von Dumbledore war nichts zu sehen, und in diesem Moment war James froh darum. In diesem Augenblick hätte er den Anblick des alten Magiers vermutlich nicht ertragen. Als er zu Snape sah, blickte dieser zur Seite und studierte abwesend seine Hand. Es sah aus, als würde Snape nach Kratzern suchen, aber James wusste, dass es das nicht war. Sie wussten es beide und es war ihnen peinlich – sie hatten sich gehen lassen. Vor ihrem Erzfeind. Auch wenn es nicht bedeutete, dass ihre Reaktionen vollkommen unbegründet waren, es war <em>zu viel</em> gewesen.</p><p> </p><p>"Wo ist Dumbledore?", fragte James nach einer Weile leise.</p><p> </p><p>Snape zuckte die Schultern. "Wen kümmert's?", sagte er beinahe bitter. "Die Heiler haben ihn rausgeschmissen, weil er unserer Gesundheit abträglich wäre. Ha! Das sagen sie <em>jetzt</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Snape verstummte und sah erneut auf seine Hände, so, als hätte er zu viel gesagt. James erwiderte nichts. Irgendwie hatte Snape mit seinen Worten, mit seiner Bitterkeit recht, aber er schwieg aus einem anderen Grund. Er fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt. Auch wenn er zuvor hatte wissen wollen, was passiert war – jetzt wünschte er sich, er könnte es wieder vergessen. Es war ein Unterschied, etwas <em>wissen</em> und sich daran zu <em>erinnern</em>. Und die Erinnerung schmerzte mehr als das Wissen. Nicht physisch. Sein <em>Herz</em> schmerzte und blutete, und er wusste nicht, bei wem er die Schuld suchen sollte. Er hatte nicht mal jemanden, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Seine Freunde waren nicht hier und würden auch nicht kommen. Wenn Snape recht hatte, wenn er seiner Erinnerung trauen durfte ... dann würde er Remus nie wieder sehen. Und war es Verrat, wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das überhaupt wollte? Er wusste, dass er Sirius' Gegenwart nicht ertragen könnte, nicht nach ...</p><p> </p><p>"G-glaubst du, er ist ein ... ein M-Monster?", fragte er. Seine Stimme zitterte und er war kurz davor, wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.</p><p> </p><p>Snape antwortete nicht. Er hob leicht den Kopf, aber sein Blick ging in die Ferne. "Wer?", fragte er schließlich dumpf, so, als wäre nie eine Pause entstanden.</p><p> </p><p>James blinzelte. "Wer?", echote er. Er war verwirrt. Gab es noch jemand anderen ...? "R-Remus", brachte er mit einem Schluchzen hervor. "W-weil ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.</p><p> </p><p>Snape schwieg erneut. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sein Kiefer wirkte angespannt, aber er hielt sich zurück. Dann neigte er den Kopf nach vorne – wäre der Verband nicht, wären seine Haare ihm ins Gesicht gefallen, eine Geste, die James verwirrend bekannt vorkam – und seufzte leise. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht." Er sah zur Seite. "Lupin ist die eine Sache. Black hingegen ..."</p><p> </p><p>James wusste nicht, welche Art von Antwort er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht eine Art Absolution. Vielleicht hatte er einfach angenommen, Snape würde mehr wie seine Freunde reagieren. Erklären, dass alles gut war. Das war absurd, aber er hatte wohl gehofft, wieder etwas Normalität zurückzugewinnen, etwas, an das er sich klammern konnte. Aber momentan war alles so ungewiss wie Snapes Antwort, egal, ob Snapes Ausbruch zuvor die gesamte Wahrheit beinhaltet hatte oder doch nur ein mögliches Szenario. Und unter der Voraussetzung war Snapes Ungewissheit zu der Frage, ob Remus ein Monster war oder wer am Ende dann eines war, das Beste, auf das er hoffen konnte.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus erwachte aus einem Schlaf, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er in ihn gesunken war. Er blinzelte desorientiert. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, wo er war und mit wem. Was zuvor – war es gestern? Heute? – passiert war, dass er Dumbledore angeschrieen hatte ... im Nachhinein betrachtet war es eine wirklich dumme Aktion, aber es hatte sich <em>richtig</em> angefühlt. Vielleicht war es auch einfach die Tatsache, dass er Dumbledore einmal seine Meinung gesagt hatte.</p><p> </p><p>"Bist du wach?", fragte Potter, noch immer ziemlich mitgenommen klingend. Severus kommentierte das nicht und bejahte nur die Frage. "Die haben unsere Eltern informiert, dass sie kommen können ...", erklärte Potter. "Dass wir wieder ansprechbar genug sind und so."</p><p> </p><p>Severus schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht mal, wie er reagieren sollte. Der Gedanke, dass man seine Eltern informiert hatte ... es war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Einerseits war die Frage, wie seine Eltern auf die Nachricht reagieren würden. Nein, eigentlich konnte er es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Allein die Tatsache, was sein Vater denken würde, wenn er die Nachricht bekam, dass sein Sohn im Krankenhaus lag. Sein Vater mochte von Magie wissen, aber konnte er sich wirklich vorstellen, was es bedeutete, wenn Severus ein Werwolf war? Seine Mutter würde es wissen, aber was würde sie dazu tun?</p><p> </p><p>Und obendrein musste Severus zugeben, dass er nicht wusste, wie seine Eltern damit umgehen würden. Würde er überhaupt zurück nach Hause können? Sein Vater war ein Muggel. Sie lebten in einer Muggelgegend. Sicherlich war das viel zu riskant. Und das auch nur, wenn seine Eltern ihn nicht verstießen. Er hatte sowieso schon das Gefühl, dass seine Eltern kein Interesse an ihm hatten, und jetzt brachte er auch noch diese Schwierigkeiten mit sich?</p><p> </p><p>"Alles in Ordnung?"</p><p> </p><p>Er sah auf und starrte Potter finster an. Natürlich. Der brauchte sich keine Sorgen darüber zu machen, wie seine Eltern reagierten. Der brauchte sich nicht mal darüber Gedanken zu machen, <em>ob</em> seine Eltern ihn besuchen würden. Während Severus sich nicht sicher war, ob sein Muggelvater die Möglichkeit hatte, ins St. Mungos zu gelangen, so konnte er sich ja noch nicht mal bei seiner Mutter gewiss sein, dass sie kommen würde.</p><p> </p><p>"Nein", erwiderte er kühl auf Potters Frage. "Aber es geht dich auch nichts an."</p><p> </p><p>Severus sah weg, nicht wissend, ob er nicht durch sein Verhalten mehr verraten würde, als er Potter wissen lassen wollte. Er betrachtete seine Hände, spannte sie an, nur um sie dann wieder loszulassen. Er fühlte sich hilflos, und die Idee, seine Eltern zu treffen oder nicht, war nicht beruhigend. Was würde Potter sagen, wenn er die versammelte Familie Snape zu Gesicht bekam? Was würden Potters Eltern sagen, wenn sie auf Severus' trafen? Und gleichzeitig wusste Severus auch nicht, was er erwarten sollte, wenn sie eben <em>nicht</em> kamen. Würde Potter ihn verspotten? Nein, das war die falsche Frage. Die Frage war mehr, würde Potter Mitleid heucheln? Das war etwas, was die Gryffindors gerne taten, und das war schlimmer als offener Hohn. Severus wollte nämlich kein Mitleid, aber als Mitleid getarnter Hohn war ein wirklicher Schlag ins Gesicht.</p><p> </p><p>"Hat Dumbledore sich noch mal gemeldet?", fragte Severus, um sich selbst abzulenken, und bei Dumbledore konnte er wenigstens wütend werden.</p><p> </p><p>Potter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich weiß aber auch nicht, ob die Heiler es auch einfach nicht gesagt haben – von wegen uns aufregen und so." Er seufzte. "Nicht, dass es viel zu sagen gäbe, oder?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus schnaufte leise, sagte aber nichts. Eigentlich gab es sehr viel, das geklärt werden musste. Zunächst einmal, wie es kurzfristig weitergehen würde. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie beide nun ebenfalls Werwölfe waren, egal, was er Dumbledore an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er fühlte sich – bisher – nicht viel anders, aber das hieß nichts. Also musste das geklärt werden. Dann mussten sie wissen, wie es mit ihrer Schulbildung weitergehen sollte. Lupin hatte Hogwarts besuchen dürfen, aber die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hatten sich als ungeeignet erwiesen. Die Frage war nun: Wenn sie wirklich Werwölfe waren, würden sie überhaupt zurück nach Hogwarts dürfen? Und was war mit Black und Lupin? Severus wusste nicht, was er Lupin wünschte, aber für Black wollte er allein schon für diesen Mord<em>versuch</em> eine hohe Strafe. Wenn sie Werwölfe waren, sollte er für immer in Askaban verschwinden, denn das war gesellschaftlicher Mord, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ach ja, abgesehen von schwerer Körperverletzung und dem ganzen Kram.</p><p> </p><p>Und das war nur der Teil, der die kurzfristigen Konsequenzen dieser Nacht betraf. Severus weigerte sich in diesem Augenblick, darüber nachzudenken, was es <em>langfristig</em> für sie bedeutete. Für ihn. Insgeheim wusste er es bereits, aber er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Nicht, wenn er dadurch seine gesamten Träume und Ambitionen würde begraben müssen. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. Die Probleme fingen jetzt gerade erst an.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass die Heiler sie nicht zusammen auf ein Zimmer gesteckt hätten. Sicher, es <em>war</em> irgendwie, auf eine sehr skurrile Art und Weise, beruhigend zu wissen, dass man nicht allein war, aber ... ja, <em>aber</em>. Der Fakt blieb, dass sie sich nicht leiden konnten. Egal, ob sie beide im Krankenhaus lagen, womöglich sogar mit derselben Diagnose am Ende – sie waren <em>Feinde</em>. Und auch, wenn Potter zwischenzeitlich so tun konnte, als wäre nichts gewesen, Severus konnte es nicht.</p><p> </p><p>Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil Potter und seine Freunde erst daran Schuld waren, dass sie überhaupt hier waren.</p><p> </p><p>"Snape." Severus seufzte innerlich, zuckte aber die Schultern, um Potter anzudeuten, dass er ihn hörte. "Wie schwer sind eigentlich deine Verletzungen?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus sah auf und starrte seinen Erzfeind ungläubig an. "Warum sollte ich es gerade dir auf die Nase binden?", erwiderte er finster. "Damit du einen Grund hast, dich besser zu fühlen?"</p><p> </p><p>Er sah weg, innerlich kochend. Tatsache war, von den Ausmaßen der Verletzung schien Potter schlimmer dran zu sein – zumindest wenn man nach der Größe des Verbands ging. Aber gleichzeitig hatte Severus das Pech, dass die Heiler der Ansicht waren, dass sie jetzt erst mit Schmerzmitteln anfangen konnten. Soweit er wusste, hatte Potter von Anfang an alles an Medikamenten bekommen, was er wollte – oder eben brauchte – während Severus sich zunächst anders hatte behelfen müssen. Wenigstens hatten die Heiler ein Einsehen, dass er so nicht wirklich in seiner Genesung vorwärts kam. Ein Seufzen entkam ihm. Warum regte er sich eigentlich darüber auf? Potter war dann eben vollkommen zugedröhnt – vielleicht war das ja die Erklärung für seine Umgänglichkeit?</p><p> </p><p>"Meine Eltern kommen heute Nachmittag", bemerkte Potter plötzlich.</p><p> </p><p>Severus' Miene verfinsterte sich. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er die gesamte Potter-Sippe würde ertragen müssen, aber so bald? Das konnte ja heiter werden. "Warum erzählst du <em>mir</em> das?", fragte er unwirsch. "Soll ich vielleicht solange den Raum verlassen, damit du mit deinen wundertollen Eltern allein sein kannst?"</p><p> </p><p>Potter runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du so giftig bist –" Er unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur, dass du Bescheid weißt. Ich meine, ich <em>muss</em> mir ja das Zimmer mit dir teilen –"</p><p> </p><p>"Spar's dir, Potter." Severus schnaubte. "Keiner bereut es mehr als ich, dass wir auf einem Zimmer sind. Beschwer dich bei den Heilern, die die kuriose Idee hatten, dass wir ... <em>Freunde</em> ... sind." Er schauderte bei dem Wort.</p><p> </p><p>Potter schwieg. Severus tat es ihm gleich. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er wäre froh, wenn er diesem Zimmer für eine gewisse Zeit entkommen konnte. Wenn er dann nicht Potters Eltern begegnen musste, umso besser. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie tatsächlich waren, aber allein die Vorstellung davon, dass er Potter senior begegnete und der möglicherweise <em>noch schlimmer</em> als junior war ... Nein. Wenn er konnte, würde er die Heiler so lange traktieren, bis sie ihn gehen ließen. Nicht zwingend aus dem Krankenhaus, aber bestimmt gab es hier eine Kantine oder ein Besuchercafé oder so etwas. Gab es das nicht immer? Er hatte zwar kein Geld, aber es wäre definitiv besser, als hier zu bleiben und zusehen zu müssen, wie Potter von seinen Eltern bemitleidet wurde.</p><p> </p><p>Er ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und schloss, sich von Potter wegdrehend, die Augen. Er würde den Potters noch früh genug begegnen. Zu früh. Und wenn es im Jenseits war, war das noch zu früh. Allein die Vorstellung ...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>James war nicht entgangen, dass Snapes Laune tiefer als bis in den tiefsten Keller gerutscht war, seit er ihn über den Besuch ihrer Eltern informiert hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum das so war. Außer natürlich, er fürchtete die Begegnung zwischen seinen Eltern und denen von James. Immerhin, man brauchte sich Snape nur ansehen und wusste, dass die gesamte Familie wohl noch tiefer in den Dunklen Künsten steckte als die von Sirius. Nun, vielleicht nicht tiefer, aber mindestens genauso tief. Und einen guten Umgang nannte man etwas anderes.</p><p> </p><p>Wenn man es so sah, würde James auch nicht wollen, dass seine Eltern die Snapes trafen. Am Ende würde es auf ein Duell hinauslaufen – Snape war für sich schon so ein Typ, und wenn man den dann auch noch in einer erwachsenen Form nahm, würde es Mord und Totschlag geben. Und James wusste, dass seine Eltern nicht die jüngsten waren, selbst für Zauberer. Es war also eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, wenn sie vermieden, dass ihre Eltern sich trafen. Auch wenn James zugab, dass er eigentlich noch nie etwas von der Familie Snape als solcher gehört hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Das war eigentlich seltsam. So ziemlich jeder Nachname bei den Slytherins war auf die eine oder andere Weise bekannt. Die Blacks waren natürlich sehr prominent, aber auch die Malfoys – auch wenn der letzte Malfoy schon längst aus der Schule war – die Notts und Rosiers, Lestranges und Mulcibers. Selbst die Averys und Wilkes'. Aber er wusste von keinen Snapes. Nun, es war möglich, dass die Snapes nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen waren, vor diesem Snape, aber gleichzeitig war Snape ein ziemlich englischer Name, oder? James runzelte die Stirn. Das war seltsam. Nun, er könnte seine Eltern noch einmal danach fragen, sein Vater wusste sicher mehr darüber. Der war so lange in der Politik gewesen, wenn es irgendwas über eine Familie zu wissen gab, würde er es wissen.</p><p> </p><p>Aber die Wahrheit war, dass es eigentlich vollkommen egal war. James wusste, dass es nichts ändern würde. Snape wäre immer noch der Bastard, der er war, egal, ob er nun wusste, woher seine Familie kam oder nicht. Eine dunkle Familie entschuldigte ihn nicht für seine Art – Sirius war der beste Beweis dafür, dass man sich gegen seine Familie stellen konnte. Und doch ... James' Herz zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran. Hatte Sirius sich wirklich von seiner Familie abgewandt? Oder hatte er alles einfach nur auf die Slytherins, oder besser noch, auf Snape angewandt? Sicher, Sirius war nicht <em>böse</em>, aber James konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass Sirius zu weit gegangen war. Das hier, das war nicht das Resultat eines <em>Streichs</em>. Und in der Hinsicht hatte Snape jedes Recht, wütend zu sein. Das hier war ernst, und es hätte problemlos schief gehen können. Nein, es war bereits schief gegangen – aber es hätte anders enden können. Snape könnte tot sein, James auch. Und hatte Sirius denn gar nicht daran gedacht, was es für Remus bedeuten würde?</p><p> </p><p>"Snape?" Er hatte gesprochen, bevor er sich überhaupt sicher war, was er sagen wollte. Nun, es machte nichts. Snape ignorierte ihn. Oder er schlief. James hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Verletzung Snape genau hatte, aber er hatte die Heiler gehört. Besser, er ließ den Slytherin vorerst in Ruhe. Er hatte bei Merlin auch besseres zu tun. Seine Eltern würden bald kommen, und er wusste nicht so recht, wie er ihnen begegnen sollte.</p><p> </p><p>Ob sie wussten, was passiert war? Nun, sicher, die grobe Story mussten sie kennen. Aber was war mit den Details? Mit Sirius' Teilhabe an der Sache? Wussten sie über Remus Bescheid? Und würden sie jetzt von James verlangen, dass er sich ihnen erklärte, ihnen sagte, warum er mit <em>solchen</em> Leuten befreundet war? Denn was sonst sollten seine Eltern von ihnen denken?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wo willst du hin?", fragte James ein wenig verwirrt.</p><p> </p><p>Snape warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. "Was geht dich das an?", schnarrte er. "Und vor allem – was kümmert es dich? Sei doch froh, dass du ein wenig <em>Allein-Zeit</em> mit deinen Eltern hast."</p><p> </p><p>James runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Snape ein erhebliches Problem mit seinen Eltern hatte, ohne dass es einen Grund dafür gab. Er kannte sie nicht mal, aber alles, was er sagte, war so abwertend, als wären sie ein persönlicher Affront gegen den Slytherin. Sicher, vermutlich war das die Standardreaktion eines Slytherins auf die Eltern einer Person, die eben <em>kein</em> Todesser werden wollte – fehlte ja nur noch, dass Snape damit anfing, James und seine Eltern als Blutsverräter zu bezeichnen. Er hatte Snape zwar noch nie etwas in der Richtung sagen hören, aber er kannte genug Beispiele davon durch Sirius. Nun, am Ende war es egal – James legte keinen Wert darauf, dass seine Eltern auf Snape trafen.</p><p> </p><p>"Wann kommst du denn zurück?", fragte James, weniger aus Interesse als der einfachen Idee heraus, ein Zusammentreffen zu vermeiden.</p><p> </p><p>Snape warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu. "Dich geht weder an, <em>wo</em> ich hingehe, noch <em>wie lange</em> ich dort hingehe." Er schnaubte. "Zudem frage ich mich sowieso, warum dich das interessiert. Solltest du nicht fähig sein, mich überall aufzuspüren, so wie du es in Hogwarts die ganze Zeit tust?"</p><p> </p><p>James erwiderte nichts. Er konnte Snape schlecht sagen, dass er die Karte des Rumtreibers benutzte, um Snape aufzuspüren. Das war nichts, von dem Snape etwas wissen sollte. Deshalb war es wohl besser, wenn er einfach den Mund hielt. Es war sowieso nicht so wichtig, wie lange Snape weg bleiben würde. Früher oder später würden die Heiler ihn im Zweifelsfall wieder einfangen. Was kümmerte es James?</p><p> </p><p>"Dann geh doch", sagte er grimmig. Er sah, wie Snape sich einen von diesen Krankenhausroben überwarf. James gab zu, es war ein Bild, dass er nicht so schnell vergessen würde: Severus Snape in einem mintgrünen Krankenhauspyjama und dazu passender – oder eben nicht – olivegrüner Frotteerobe. Und dazu die türkisgrünen Plüschschlappen. James unterdrückte ein Lachen.</p><p> </p><p>Snape merkte es und warf ihm einen Todesblick zu. "Was ist so komisch?", fauchte er.</p><p> </p><p>James schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte man dem Slytherin erklären, dass Grün zwar an sich keine schlechte Farbe war – und vermutlich konnte Snape die sogar tragen – aber man sollte, Hausstolz hin oder her, nicht so viele verschiedene Grüntöne mischen. Wenn er doch nur eine Kamera hätte! Das war ein Bild für die Götter.</p><p> </p><p>Snape sah ihn befremdet an und ging dann – schlurfte – zur Tür hinaus. James konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen.</p><p> </p><p>Als ihn seine Eltern so antrafen, wussten sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Auf die Frage, was ihn so amüsierte, hin, lachte James nur noch mehr.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus' Blick war finster, als er von einem Heilerassistenten zurück zum Zimmer begleitet wurde. Immerhin, er <em>hatte</em> es bis in die Cafeteria geschafft, sich trotz eines erheblichen Mangels an Talent eine heiße Tasse Tee erschnorrt – samt ein paar Gebäckstückchen - und es geschafft, sich vor den belustigten Blicken der anderen Leute hinter einer herumliegenden Zeitung zu verstecken. Wenngleich die Zeitschrift nicht wirklich von Interesse für ihn gewesen war, denn er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass Heimzauberei in seinem Interessengebiet lag. Obwohl er nun über Kosmetikzauber Bescheid wusste. Es war Wissen, das man nicht brauchte, wenn man Severus Snape hieß, aber er bevorzugte Wissen um des Wissens willen im Vergleich zu Dummheit und Ignoranz. Außerdem könnte es irgendwann mal von Nutzen sein. Man wusste nie. Gleichzeitig war es besser als nichts, und es war <em>keine</em> Quidditchzeitschrift. Dann hätte er sofort an Potter gedacht und das Kotzen gekriegt. Auch jetzt stieg ihm die Übelheit hoch, wenn er nur daran dachte, wieder mit Potter eingepfercht zu sein.</p><p> </p><p>"Du solltest wirklich nicht allein durch das Krankenhaus wandern", sagte der Heiler, vermutlich zum zwanzigsten Mal, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab, unterschiedliche Worte zu benutzen. "Es ist nicht gut, du bist krank, und wer weiß, dir hätte etwas passieren können –"</p><p> </p><p>Severus blendete die Worte des Heilers auf und starrte mit einem Blick vor sich hin, der einige der Patienten, denen sie begegneten, sofort auf die Intensivstation geschickt hätte. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass er Potter noch etwas länger fernbleiben könnte. Als sie um die Ecke in den Gang bogen, in dem die Dai-Llewellyn-Station untergebracht war, sah Severus zwei Leute, die er zwar nicht kannte, aber <em>erkannte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Die Potters. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Sohn und Severus rümpfte die ein wenig die Nase, als er die Frau <em>schluchzen</em> hörte. Es schüttelte ihn innerlich. Nein, er war sehr froh, dass er ihnen nicht begegnet war, zumindest von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Das hätte er nicht überlebt – zumindest nicht, ohne in Gelächter auszubrechen oder einen Wutanfall zu bekommen.</p><p> </p><p>"Nun dann, ab mit dir", sagte der Heiler mit schrecklicher Freundlichkeit. Er schob Severus zur Tür. Die Potters sahen ihn an, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich <em>sahen</em>. "Und nicht wieder ausbüchsen, ja?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus funkelte ihn finster an, sagte jedoch nichts. Es war schlimm genug, dass er von den Potters so seltsam angeschaut wurde, er musste sich nicht auch noch lächerlich machen. Nicht, nachdem der Heiler ihn wie einen kleinen Ausreißer behandelte. Der Heiler lächelte die Potters an, klopfte Severus auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann um. Severus sah ihm dunkel nach.</p><p> </p><p>"Sie sind ... Mr. Snape?", fragte Potter senior.</p><p> </p><p>Der Tonfall in seiner Stimme war eine Mischung aus anklagend und verachtend. Es gefiel Severus überhaupt nicht. Potters Mutter war still, was auch gut so war, aber Potter senior? Der war so schlimm wie sein Sohn. Es ging ihm bereits auf die Nerven. Er wusste gleich, dass Potter senior ihn dafür verantwortlich machte, dass sie im Krankenhaus waren. Vermutlich war es auch Severus' Schuld, dass sie von einem Werwolf angegriffen wurden. Und während er so viel verschuldet hatte, war er obendrein auch noch verachtenswert, weil er ja ein Slytherin war und natürlich auch ein Feigling, der natürlich von einem Gryffindor hatte gerettet werden müssen. Das summierte Severus' gesamten Charakter in Potters Augen. Nun, der junge Potter würde noch Schwarzmagie und andere Dinge hinzufügen.</p><p> </p><p>"Nein", sagte Severus sarkastisch, "ich tue nur so."</p><p> </p><p>Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er versucht gewesen, darauf hinzuweisen, dass sein Vater Mr. Snape war, aber der Tag, an dem sein Vater <em>Mr. Snape</em> war, war vermutlich zum letzten Mal bei der Hochzeit von Severus' Eltern gewesen. So oder so, seine Antwort war ein Fehler - Potter senior war nicht amüsiert. Sein Blick wurde kalt oder kälter als er vorher bereits war.</p><p> </p><p>"Wie können Sie es wagen ...!" Potter senior grollte. "Es ist doch nur Ihre Schuld, dass die Zukunft unseres Sohnes in Gefahr ist!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Mit Gryffindors diskutieren war sowieso unmöglich. Stattdessen sah er finster zu Potters Eltern, dann drehte er sich weg und ging, hoch erhobenen Hauptes, zurück in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Potter teilen musste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es brauchte keinen Experten, um festzustellen, dass Snape angefressen war. Er machte eine Miene, als wäre Weihnachten für die nächsten hundert Jahre abgesagt und Snape musste es all den kleinen Kindern erzählen. Der Vergleich hinkte, aber James hatte keine Idee für einen besseren. Nicht, wenn man versuchen wollte zu erklären, dass Snape noch finsterer als sonst aussah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte James, aber eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Wenn etwas Snape die Laune verhagelte, und die Chancen hoch standen, dass es nicht wegen James' guter Laune war, konnte es ihn nur deprimieren. Oder umbringen, wenn Snapes Blick ein Indikator war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, nichts", sagte Snape eisig. "Nur deine Eltern. Ich erwarte eine Klage auf Schadensersatz und Schmerzensgeld, wenn nicht sogar eine Verhaftung mit lebenslanger Einkerkerung in Askaban."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James starrte und eine vage Sorge regte sich in seiner Brust. "Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte er scharf. Er wusste nicht, zu was Snape fähig war, aber wenn er seine Eltern angegriffen hatte ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. "Typisch Potter", sagte er. "Wenn irgendwas passiert, ist immer der Slytherin schuld. Scheint, als fällt da der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht genau, woher diese Wendung kam, aber er konnte sich denken, dass Snape ihn mit seinem Vater verglich. Und das nicht sehr freundlich. Was auch immer Snape da sagte – James war sauer. Wer glaubte Snape eigentlich, der er war?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ach, und du bist so viel besser?", schnappte er. "So von wegen Vater und Sohn, was ist denn mit dir, eh? Dein Vater steckt vermutlich noch tiefer in den Dunklen Künsten als du, was?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snapes Blick war ungläubig. James grinste in sich hinein. <em>Erwischt!</em> Auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, was Snape daran so überraschte. Er bekam jedoch nicht die Zeit, lange darüber nachzudenken. Snape lachte hohl auf. "Du vergleichst da Äpfel mit Birnen, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was meinte Snape jetzt schon wieder? Erst fing er mit fallenden Äpfeln an, lachte über seinen schwarzmagischen Vater und dann begann er mit Birnen. Was als nächstes? Bananen? Scheinbar hatte er letzteres laut gesagt, denn Snape sah ihn so seltsam an.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bananen sind Beeren", bemerkte er kühl, "und gehören demnach zu einer ganz anderen Art Frucht. Genauso gut könntest du Erdnüsse mit Walnüssen vergleichen –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Da beides Nüsse sind?", schlussfolgerte James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nein! Erdnüsse sind <em>keine</em> Nüsse! Aber du bist eine, nämlich eine hohle!" Snape warf sich in einer vollkommen uncharakteristischen Manier aufs Bett. "Und lenk nicht vom Thema ab."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James schnaubte. Wo auch immer Snape gewesen war, offensichtlich hatte er sich den Kopf gestoßen – schon wieder. Erdnüsse waren keine Nüsse und Bananen waren Beeren. Demnächst erzählte Snape ihm noch, dass Kirschen eigentlich Pflaumen waren. "Welches ist das? Obst?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Die Unmöglichkeit der Potters." Snape funkelte ihn an. "Weißt du, dass dein Vater behauptet, <em>ich</em> wäre schuld?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James blinzelte. "Wieso?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kann mich schlecht in die Gedankenwelt eines Gryffindortierchens hineinversetzen. Selbst <em>Amöben</em> weisen da mehr Denkstrukturen auf."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James gab es auf. Was auch immer Snape so ärgerte, es war unverständlich. Er vermutete, dass Snape irgendwelche dubiosen Bücher gelesen hatte und ihm jetzt wahllos Begriffe daraus an den Kopf knallte. Sicher, er wusste im Groben, dass Snape ihn beleidigt hatte, aber er wusste nicht genau, <em>womit</em>. Aber fragen? Nein! Stattdessen beschloss er, Snape damit aufzuziehen, dass er zumindest Besuch bekam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leider reagierte Snape nicht so, wie James es sich gedacht hatte.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus starrte Potter an. Dann starrte er noch ein wenig länger. Hatte er grade richtig gehört? <em>Hack nicht auf meinen Eltern rum, nur weil deine dich nicht besuchen</em>? Severus wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Er überlegte sogar, beides zu tun. Vor lachen weinen. Oder doch eher weinen und aus purer Verzweiflung dabei lachen? Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er auf Potters Bemerkung reagieren sollte. Es war unmöglich, eine Antwort zu geben, ohne etwas über seine Familie zu verraten, und auch wenn Potter offensichtlich keinen blassen Schimmer von ihr hatte, Severus hatte nicht vor, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben. Er konnte Potter nicht sagen: <em>Mein Vater ist ein Muggel. Er könnte mich nicht mal besuchen, wenn er wollte, da er an den Muggelabwehrzaubern scheitern würde. Und das bedeutet eben auch, dass er kein Schwarzmagier sein kann.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aber Severus sagte das nicht. Er sah Potter nur an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wenn ich deine Eltern hätte, würde ich sowieso nicht wollen, dass die mich besuchen", erwiderte er. "Und ich kann von <em>meinen</em> Eltern zumindest sagen, dass sie mich nur dann beschuldigen, wenn es einen Tatbestand gibt, für den ich verantwortlich sein kann."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dass es, da er ja ein Zauberer war, für seinen Vater fast alles mit einschloss, verschwieg er wohlweislich. Das ging Potter nichts an. Es war privat. Abgesehen davon war es peinlich, irgendwie. Severus schnaufte. Potter schien verwirrt zu sein. Oder er verstand einfach nicht, worauf Severus hinauswollte. Zum Glück war Potters Meinung vollkommen unwichtig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Und wegen was haben meine Eltern dich beschuldigt?", fragte Potter. "Du wirfst selbst nur mit Anschuldigungen herum und –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sie sagten – oder eher, dein Vater sagte – dass ich an allem schuld wäre. Die Werwolf-Attacke, denn offensichtlich hat er mich mit Black verwechselt, und auch die Tatsache, dass du von einem Werwolf angefallen wurdest – ich meine, <em>ich</em> wurde ja nicht angefallen, ich tue ja nur so ..." Severus lächelte schief. "Ich habe, seiner Meinung nach, deine komplette Zukunft versaut. Vielleicht sollte ich stolz darauf sein, was meinst du?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Potter schwieg. Dann seufzte er. "Es ist nicht deine <em>Schuld</em> per se, aber wärst du nicht dort gewesen, dann –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"– dann hättest du nicht versucht, dich von einem Werwolf fressen zu lassen?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ich habe versucht, dich zu <em>retten</em>!" Potter wirkte empört darüber. Vermutlich, weil Severus nicht in Lobhudeleien ausbrach und vor Dankbarkeit zerfloss. Dass Potter nun auch noch die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, schien Severus' Vermutung nur noch zu bestätigen. "Und ich <em>habe</em> Schlimmeres verhindert!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Tatsächlich? Er hat mich nur angenagt statt einen großen Bissen zu nehmen? Und das, wo ich doch eh ungenießbar bin!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Potter wurde noch eine Spur röter. Dieses Mal jedoch vor Ärger. Severus unterdrückte ein bösartiges Grinsen. Er wusste eigentlich, dass die ganze Sache nicht lustig war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Vielleicht war es die Chance, seinen Frust an jemand anderem auszulassen. Es war in gewisser Weise eine kleine Genugtuung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Die Sache ist ernst!", platzte es aus Potter raus, der offensichtlich Severus' Sicht der Dinge nicht teilte. "Verdammt nochmal, Snape, wir sind vermutlich beide <em>Werwölfe</em>! Und auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, ich wollte <em>nie</em> ... es war ... ich meine ..." Potter verstummte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Ich denke, ich bin mir der Situation mehr bewusst als du es bist, Potter", sagte er kühl. "Denn was auch immer dein Vater behauptet, solange er <em>zu</em> dir steht, hast du nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest. Außer natürlich, du hast all die Jahre lang gelogen, als du immer wieder mit dem Reichtum deiner Familie geprahlt hast."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Potter blinzelte ihn an, als würde er nicht verstehen, was Severus gesagt hatte. Aber Severus achtete nicht weiter auf ihn. Er wandte sich ab und sah an die Wand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es stimmte. Potter brauchte sich nicht zu sorgen. Sicher, er war ein Werwolf, und er würde sich sein Leben lang damit herumplagen müssen. Aber das war es auch. Seine Familie hatte Geld. Er brauchte keine Arbeit, es würde ihn nicht so schwer treffen, wenn er jetzt auch nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Das einzig wirkliche Problem, dass die Potter-Familie hatte, war der Fortbestand der Linie, und selbst das war nicht an sich das große Problem. Sicherlich gab es Mittel und Wege, wie man sich einen Erben sichern konnte. Nein, <em>Potter</em> brauchte sich nicht um seine Zukunft zu sorgen. Severus hingegen ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus spürte Potters Blick auf sich, aber er zeigte mit keiner Muskelregung, dass er es bemerkt hatte. So, wie er Potter einschätzte, würde er nur darauf bestehen, dass sie <em>redeten</em>. Und das nicht, weil Potter sich einen Dreck darum scherte, was mit Severus war, sondern nur damit Potter sein eigenes Gewissen beruhigen konnte. Schließlich war er aus dem Grund und keinem anderen Severus hinterhergelaufen, als er fast von einem Werwolf zum Frühstück oder Mitternachtsimbiss verspachtelt worden wäre. Es war natürlich nicht der <em>offizielle</em> Grund – Potter würde nie zugeben, dass er aus reinem Egoismus gehandelt hatte. Das wäre ja nicht <em>gryffindorisch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Was ist eigentlich dein Problem, Snape?", fragte Potter ihn, obwohl Severus mehr als nur deutlich machte, dass er nicht reden wollte. "Hast du es so nötig, dass du unbedingt betonen musst, dass du eigentlich viel mehr Mitleid verdienst? Du bist kein unschuldiges Opfer!"</p><p> </p><p>Das reichte. Severus drehte sich um und sah Potter vernichtend an. "Ach, weil ich ein Slytherin bin, ist es gerechtfertigt, was? Was kommt als nächstes? Ich bin schuldig, weil es ist ja ganz offensichtlich, dass es mein böser Plan war, um euch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und du, Black und Lupin seid nur Opfer der Umstände, was?"</p><p> </p><p>Potter verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze. "Lass Remus da raus! Er kann nichts dafür, weil es nicht seine Schuld ist! Was Sirius betrifft –"</p><p> </p><p>"Er hat versucht, mich <em>umzubringen</em>!" Severus schrie fast. "Und er hatte nicht mal den <em>Mut</em>, es selbst zu tun, nein, er muss seinen Werwolffreund vorschieben, damit <em>der</em> die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigt und am Ende exekutiert wird!" Er schnaubte. "Wirklich, tolle Freunde hast du da. Und wenn du mir noch einmal vorwirfst, dass es <em>meine</em> Schuld sei, dann nagle ich dich mit deiner Pinocchio-Nase an der Decke fest!"</p><p> </p><p>Potter zog die Brauen zusammen. "Du willst mir drohen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ich will es nicht nur, ich <em>tue</em> es!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus war auf hundertachtzig, und es schien nicht so, als würde er sich in nächster Zeit beruhigen. Es war die eine Sache, wenn Potters Eltern ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe schoben, aber wenn Potter jetzt auch noch damit anfing, obwohl er <em>wusste</em>, dass das nicht wahr war, da hörte alles auf. Severus hatte sich über die Jahre viel gefallen gelassen, was das betraf, aber hier war Schluss. Bis hierher und nicht weiter. Es war ihm vollkommen egal, ob er am Ende irgendwelche Folgen würde spüren müssen. Wenn Potter nicht aufhörte, würde er seine Drohung wahr machen.</p><p> </p><p>Potter schien das einzusehen, denn er bohrte nicht weiter. Für den Moment. Aber sein Blick sprach Bände. Das Thema war noch nicht beendet, und das Gespräch wohl auch nicht. Severus vermutete, dass es Potters Gryffindorteil sein musste, denn anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass er nicht wusste, <em>wann es verdammt nochmal Zeit war, aufzuhören</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Warum lässt es dich so kalt, dass man versucht hat, dich umzubringen, wenn du doch ach so unschuldig bist?", fragte Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Severus musterte ihn. Was erwartete Potter für eine Antwort? Dachte er, Severus würde ihm irgendeinen Hinweis liefern, dass Blacks Mordanschlag gerechtfertigt war? Über die Tatsache hinaus, dass er mit dem Tod eines Slytherins der Gesellschaft natürlich einen Gefallen tun würde.</p><p> </p><p>"Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so? Nein, halt, beantworte das nicht, ich <em>weiß</em>, dass du ein Idiot bist." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ehrlich, Potter, warum sollte es mich wundern, dass man mich umbringen will? Ich wusste schon immer, dass Black und du, dass ihr mich hasst. Seit unserem ersten Treffen habt ihr nur nach Gründen gesucht, um mich fertig zu machen. Warum also sollte es mich wundern, wenn ihr es so weit treibt? Wobei, es <em>war</em> ein kleiner Schock, dass der Hass so tief geht ... aber ich schätze, du hast zumindest noch den Ansatz eines Gewissens, dass du deinen Schoßwerwolf vor dem Tod bewahren wolltest ..."</p><p> </p><p>Potter öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Er wirkte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, aber Severus ließ ihm die Zeit. Es würde auch ihm selbst helfen, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Das, was Potter schließlich sagte, war jedoch nicht das, was Severus erwartete hatte.</p><p> </p><p>"Er hat einen Namen, Snape. Remus. Sein Name ist Remus. Warum benutzt du ihn nie?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus blinzelte kurz. Potters Stimme war gefasster, als sie sein sollte. Und er ging nicht mal auf Severus' Anschuldigungen ein. Er machte nicht mal eine minimale Bemerkung dazu. Entweder war Potter vollkommen idiotisch und ignorant, oder aber er machte es mit Absicht. Und so viel Intelligenz wollte Severus ihm trotz allem nicht zutrauen. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich weiß, wie er heißt", antwortete Severus auf Potters Frage hin ausdruckslos. "Und ich weigere mich, diesem ... Ding ... einen Namen zu geben, erst recht keinen, den ich kenne. Das würde die Sache nur ... verkomplizieren."</p><p> </p><p>Potter sah ihn an und schwieg. Gut für ihn. Severus wollte das nicht weiter ausführen, als er es bereits getan hatte. Er wandte sich ab und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn. Hoffentlich verstand Potter diesen Wink. Vertrauen würde er jedoch nicht darauf.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>James musterte Snape nachdenklich. Er bekam hier Einblicke, die er so nie erwartet hatte. Und wenn er ehrlich war, waren sie nicht nur unerwartet, sondern auch unerwünscht. Es war die eine Sache, wenn sie sich stritten, egal, wegen was, aber James wollte definitiv nicht mit Snape über die Ereignisse und ihre Zukunft reden. Das war irgendwie ... falsch. Sicher, sie waren die einzigen, die darüber reden könnten, und dabei alle Fakten beisammen hatten, aber es blieb doch die Tatsache, dass sie Feinde waren. Erbitterte Feinde. <em>Erz</em>feinde. Es war unmöglich, dass sie sich plötzlich verstanden. Es war auch falsch. Es wäre ... geheuchelt, vielleicht.</p><p> </p><p>Aber das war nicht das eigentliche Dilemma. Das wirkliche Problem war, dass sie im Versuch gefangen waren, zivilisiert miteinander zu reden und kläglich daran zu scheitern, nur um irgendwie herauszufinden, dass Snape erstaunlich <em>normal</em> war.</p><p> </p><p>"Haben sich die Heiler zwischenzeitlich noch mal gemeldet?", fragte Snape nach einiger Zeit.</p><p> </p><p>Er sprach James nicht an, und irgendwie ärgerte es den Gryffindor. Aber erwartete er tatsächlich etwas wie <em>Höflichkeit</em> von dem Slytherin? Er musste verrückt sein.</p><p> </p><p>"Nein", antwortete James mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Aber sie wollten später vorbeischauen. Eigentlich noch während meine Eltern da waren, aber Mum und Dad mussten schon vorher weg ..."</p><p> </p><p>Snape gab einen Ton, der wie eine Mischung aus Seufzen und Schnauben klang, von sich. "Dann beehren sie uns wohl bald wieder, was? Ist ja ganz toll ..."</p><p> </p><p>James drehte den Kopf und sah Snape an. Oder, viel mehr das, was man von Snape sehen konnte – Snape hatte sich so in seine Decke eingewickelt, dass James nur seinen schwarzen Haarschopf sehen konnte. Fast sah es so aus, als hätte Snape sich in einem Kokon eingeschlossen. Tja, jedoch würde aus <em>dem</em> Kokon kein Schmetterling hervorkommen. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum James ihn nun beobachtete. Tatsächlich konnte er nur hoffen, dass Snape nicht als eine Art Schmetterling hervorkroch, weil das sein gesamtes Bild von ihm <em>schon wieder</em> umstürzen würde.</p><p> </p><p>"Was ist mit deinen Eltern?", fragte James schließlich. "Deine Mutter? Dein Vater? Kommen sie nicht?"</p><p> </p><p>Snape bewegte sich zunächst nicht. Dann richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um – James konnte nicht umhin, ihn mit einer Raupe zu vergleichen, so verwickelt, wie er in seiner Decke war. Und es war erstaunlich, wie wirr Snapes Haare nun aussahen. Jedoch verkniff sich James das Grinsen geradezu gewaltsam.</p><p> </p><p>Snape starrte ihn an und runzelte die Stirn, als wäre er tief in Gedanken. Er schien die Frage nicht so wirklich zu verstehen, zumindest bekam James den Eindruck. Dabei war eine Antwort doch ganz einfach, oder nicht?</p><p> </p><p>"Meine Mutter findet vermutlich nicht mal mehr den Weg zur Tür, wenn ihr niemand hilft", sagte Snape fast abwesend. "Und mein Vater ... ich wäre erstaunt, wenn er zu meiner <em>Beerdigung</em> kommen würde." Er zog die Brauen zusammen, als würde er selbst nicht ganz wissen, warum er das erzählte. James konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er hatte wirklich mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit? So, wie Snape es sagte, fühlte James sich beinahe schon schlecht, weil er ihn nicht besonders gut behandelt hatte. Was nicht hieß, dass Snape es nicht trotzdem auch verdient hatte. Vielleicht stand Snape einfach unter Drogen? Er blinzelte Snape an, als dieser weitersprach, fast, als wüsste er nicht, dass James da war: "... würde er kommen, wenn Manchester die Meisterschaft verloren hätte – er würde meinen Grabstein treten und mir die Schuld geben."</p><p> </p><p>James war sich nun ganz sicher: Snape stand unter Drogen. Und James hatte keine Ahnung, wie er jetzt darauf reagieren sollte. Wie <em>konnte</em> er überhaupt reagieren? Er war sich sicher, dass Snape übertrieb – James konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass <em>seine</em> Eltern ihn <em>nicht</em> besuchten. Merlin, er konnte es sich nicht einmal bei Sirius' Eltern vorstellen, dass sie sich <em>gar nicht</em> darum kümmerten, was mit ihrem Sohn war. Snape <em>musste</em> übertreiben, anders ging es doch gar nicht.</p><p> </p><p>Snape beobachtete ihn einige Zeit lang schweigend. "Und, ist deine Neugier jetzt befriedigt, was meine Eltern angeht? Muss dich doch echt freuen, dass deine Vermutungen, dass ich <em>ein Unfall</em> bin, nicht mal so weit hergeholt sind!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ich –", begann James, aber Snapes Blick brachte ihn zum Verstummen. Er schwieg und wandte sich ab. "... ich hätte nicht fragen sollen", murmelte er.</p><p> </p><p>Snape sagte nichts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie verbrachten die nächste Zeit in Schweigen. Es war wieder dieses Schweigen, bei dem keiner so wirklich wusste, was er sagen sollte, diese unangenehme Stille, die man mit Worten füllen wollte, ohne jedoch zu wissen, welche die richtigen sein würden. Vor allem, nachdem ihr letztes Gespräch, sofern man es so nennen wollte, in so einem Desaster geendet hatte. James wagte es nicht einmal, Snape anzusehen.</p><p> </p><p>Er hatte mehr erfahren, als er je wissen wollte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was Snape mit Manchester und einer Meisterschaft meinte, aber der Grundgedanke dahinter war mehr als eindeutig: Snapes Familienleben war alles andere als rosig. Aber was sollte er dazu sagen? Was <em>konnte</em> er dazu sagen? Vor allem, wo Snape bereits zuvor angemerkt hatte, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass ihre Eltern eingeladen worden waren – und James selbst war auch nicht die geeignete Person dafür. Immerhin waren seine Eltern sofort ins Krankenhaus geeilt und sorgten sich um ihn. Kein Wunder, dass Snape da angefressen war, wenn er <em>so</em> etwas über seine Eltern sagte.</p><p> </p><p>Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken. James sah auf, beinahe hoffnungsvoll. "Herein!", rief er, auch wenn er vermutete, dass Snape keine Lust auf irgendeinen Besuch hatte.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Potter", grüßte Professor McGonagall, als sie ins Zimmer trat. "Mr. Snape."</p><p> </p><p>Snape rührte sich nicht, aber James war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er überhaupt <em>wach</em> war. Oder er tat einfach so, in der Hoffnung, dass er alle ignorieren konnte und von allen ignoriert wurde. James hatte keine Ahnung, welche Variante es war, aber er wollte es auch nicht testen. Er wollte sich nicht mit Snape streiten – die Gefahr, dass er noch mehr unangenehme Informationen erhielt, war ihm zu hoch.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor", erwiderte James den Gruß seiner Hauslehrerin. "Was führt Sie her?"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall lächelte ihn an. Aber James konnte sehen, dass sie irgendwie erschöpft wirkte. "Einerseits möchte ich mich nach Ihrem Befinden erkundigen. Andererseits bin ich jedoch auch gekommen, um Sie darüber zu informieren, wie der Stand der Dinge ist. Oder viel mehr, wie er nicht ist – momentan ist alles noch sehr in der Schwebe, da einige Dinge noch nicht abschließend geklärt sind."</p><p> </p><p>James war still. Er wusste, was McGonagall meinte. Er wusste es, ohne, dass sie es ausführen musste. Sirius und Remus. Und ihre Zukunft betreffend Hogwarts. Immerhin hatte sich erwiesen, dass die Sicherheit nicht ausreichend war, auch wenn es nicht ganz stimmte. Remus war nicht von alleine aus der Hütte ausgebrochen und Snape hätte nie alleine in den Tunnel gefunden. Aber das waren wohl Details, die für die wenigsten von Interesse waren. Wer im Wizengamot oder wo auch immer das entschieden werden würde, würde sich um die genauen Umstände kümmern? Und was war mit den Eltern? Dem Schulrat? Er wollte das alles eigentlich gar nicht erst wissen. Und das war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Da kam ja noch ein ganzer Rattenschwanz an anderen Problemen hinterher.</p><p> </p><p>"Mir geht's gut", sagte James in dem Versuch, abzulenken. "Ich meine, klar, da sind noch die Verletzungen, aber die heilen und –"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall nickte. "Das freut mich." Sie sah ihn über ihre Brille hinweg ernst an. "Aber was mich mehr interessiert, ist Ihre ... nun, geistige Verfassung, wobei ich das nicht in irgendeiner Form abwertend meine ..." Sie schien sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen. Aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach am Thema. James nahm es ihr nicht übel.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich versteh schon", meinte James mit einem matten Lächeln. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er wohl gegrinst. Sich die Haare verwuschelt. <em>Witze</em> gemacht. "Es ist schwer, das wirklich zu begreifen. Ich meine, es ist ... man kann es nicht erklären, irgendwie, weil, nun, es ist bisher so ein wenig ..."</p><p> </p><p>"Was Potter versucht zusammen zu stammeln", bemerkte Snape aus seinem Deckenkokon, "ist, dass es bisher mehr eine theoretische Sache ist, da <em>niemand</em> bisher eine klare Diagnose gemacht hat. Alles, was da ist, ist die Erinnerung, und die ist nicht komplett vertrauenswürdig, was <em>Fakten</em> betrifft."</p><p> </p><p>James blinzelte. Dann sah er zu McGonagall und nickte einfach. Es stimmte. Sie nahmen an, dass sie beide infiziert waren. Sie erinnerten sich beide an das, was passiert war, aber Snape hatte recht, wenn er sagte, dass es ihnen mit den Fakten nicht vollständig half. Sicher, James erinnerte sich daran, dass sie beide <em>attackiert</em> worden waren. Er erinnerte sich auch an die Verletzungen, aber nicht mehr genau daran, wie die Verletzungen entstanden waren. Klar, es war Remus gewesen, aber hatte er sie gebissen? Hatte er nur seine Klauen benutzt? James wusste es nicht.</p><p> </p><p>Die Heiler hatten ihnen auch nichts Genaueres über die Verletzungen gesagt – James wusste nicht, ob es eine Bisswunde war, weil er die Wunde bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich verstehe." McGonagall seufzte leise. "Ich gebe zu, ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie dazu bereits etwas mehr wissen würden als ich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Andererseits, keine Diagnose ist in diesem Fall vielleicht sogar besser ..."</p><p> </p><p>James konnte dem nicht zustimmen, aber er konnte es auch nicht verneinen. Es war weder das eine noch das andere – es war einfach gar nichts. Es fehlte einfach <em>irgendeine</em> Information. Aber vielleicht war es ja besser, wie McGonagall gesagt hatte. Solange niemand direkt sagte "Ihr <em>seid</em> Werwölfe", konnte man sich noch der Hoffnung hingeben. Nicht, dass James sich wirklich viel Hoffnung machte, dass sie nicht infiziert waren. Er war nicht pessimistisch – dafür hatten sie jetzt ja Snape – aber es war einfach so unwahrscheinlich.</p><p> </p><p>"Sie sind nicht hier, um uns zu bemitleiden", merkte Snape leise an. "Also, warum sagen Sie nicht, was Sie zu sagen haben? Außer natürlich, es ist <em>hausintern</em> –"</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Snape", unterbrach McGonagall ihn, "dies ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um auf <em>Häuser</em> zu bestehen. Zumindest nicht in dieser Thematik."</p><p> </p><p>Er wusste nicht, woher er es wusste, aber James war sich sicher, dass Snape nicht wegen der Häuser darauf gekommen war. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Snape zuvor bereits seine Eltern in einer so negativen Art erwähnt hatte. In diesem Moment schien es sich auf die Lehrerschaft zu beziehen. McGonagall war Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor – Snape war ein Slytherin. Und wo war <em>sein</em> Hauslehrer?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Was Sie nicht sagen ..." Severus richtete sich auf und sah McGonagall damit zum ersten Mal an. "In welcher Funktion sind Sie dann hier?"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. "Als Ihre Lehrerin –"</p><p> </p><p>"Warum ist dann nicht Professor Flitwick hier? Oder Professor Touchwood?", fragte Severus dazwischen. "Die sind schließlich auch unsere Lehrer."</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Snape, ich bin Hauslehrerin –"</p><p> </p><p>"– von Gryffindor", unterbrach Severus, sich des intensiven Blicks von Potter bewusst. Aber er versuchte, den Gryffindor zu ignorieren. Momentan war er damit beschäftigt, es sich mit McGonagall zu verscherzen. "Ich bin ein Slytherin, Professor. Wenn ein Lehrer mich besucht, dann, so habe ich den Eindruck, dass es Professor Slughorn sein sollte. Immerhin ist <em>er</em> mein Hauslehrer, selbst wenn er lieber hausübergreifend agiert ..."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall wirkte nicht sehr amüsiert von Severus' ständigen Unterbrechungen, aber sie zeigte sich erstaunlich gefasst. Severus war beinahe enttäuscht. Ihm war danach, sich zu streiten, aber <em>nein</em>. Selbst Dumbledore hatte ihm einen besseren Gegner geboten. Warum musste McGonagall so selbstbeherrscht sein?</p><p> </p><p>Severus warf Potter einen kurzen Blick zu, was zum Glück nicht weiter auffiel. Potter hatte eine seltsame Miene aufgesetzt. Mitleidig oder mitfühlend. Irgendetwas war das, und während Severus nichts gegen <em>leidig</em> oder <em>fühlend</em> hatte, war es ihm zuwider, dass es scheinbar ein <em>mit</em> gab. Ein <em>gegen</em> würde Severus' Meinung nach besser passen, aber das konnte er schlecht sagen.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor Slughorn ist ... momentan unabkömmlich", sagte McGonagall steif. "Zudem bin ich der Ansicht, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, <em>häuserübergreifend</em> zu arbeiten."</p><p> </p><p>Für einen Moment war er versucht, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass "unabkömmlich" bei Slughorn bedeutete, dass er entweder eine Party vorbereiten musste, eine hielt oder sich mit seinen kandierten Ananasstückchen vollstopfte. Am Ende eben alles, was ihn davon abhielt, sich mit Problemen zu befassen. Slytherin war der perfekte Ort, wenn man Unabhängigkeit lernen wollte – abgesehen von der Sache mit dem Gruppenzwang.</p><p> </p><p>Severus sagte jedoch nichts. Er starrte McGonagall schweigend an und fragte sich, ob er darauf etwas erwidern sollte. Sie hatte ihm ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, einfach, weil sie immer noch so ruhig war. Sicher, ihr Tonfall zeigte, dass sie nicht erfreut war, aber das war nur ein kleiner Sieg. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, sich irgendwie leer fühlend. Was machte es schon, wenn sein eigener Hauslehrer sich nicht dazu herablassen konnte, herzukommen? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er etwas anderes erwartet. Und vermutlich hätte es ihn auch nicht gefreut, Slughorn zu sehen. Aber dennoch ... vielleicht war es ja einfach die Tatsache, dass <em>niemand</em> nur wegen ihm kam. Wäre Potter nicht, vermutlich wäre Dumbledore nie aufgetaucht. Oder er wäre gekommen und hätte Severus zum Schweigen verpflichtet. McGonagall wäre sicherlich nicht hier. Und sonst? Die Heiler kümmerten sich nur um ihn, weil es ihr Job war.</p><p> </p><p>Er sah weg, nicht gewillt, McGonagall oder, Merlin behüte, <em>Potter</em> sehen zu lassen, wie er empfand. Er musste Potter nicht noch mehr Munition liefern, indem er ihm zeigte, dass es ihn eben doch irgendwie traf, dass keiner ihn besuchte.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall räusperte sich, fast schon verlegen. "Nun, zu dem anderen Grund meines Hierseins." Severus konnte ihren Blick spüren, aber er zeigte mit keiner Regung, dass er zuhörte. "Sie beide wissen vermutlich besser als ich, was zu diesen ... Ereignissen geführt hat", begann McGonagall langsam. "Mr. Black hat auch bereits zugegeben, dass er involviert ist, und er bereut das, was geschehen ist, zutiefst –"</p><p> </p><p>Severus konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Black bereute es <em>zutiefst</em>? Wohl nur, weil sein bester Freund zu Schaden gekommen war. Wenn es nur Severus wäre – er würde ein Freudenfeuer veranstalten und nackt durch die Große Halle tanzen. Und dabei noch das Lied vom pinken Mantikor singen. Severus konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen, mit entsprechenden Zensuren, da er sich nicht auch noch selbst traumatisieren wollte.</p><p> </p><p>Potter hingegen schien erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass Black zumindest zu Reue fähig war. Auch wenn er wohl nicht verstand, <em>was</em> Black bereute. Manchmal glaubte Severus, dass er Black besser verstand als Potter es tat, aber das war kein Wunder. Severus war schon immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass man seinen Feind besser kennen sollte als seine Freunde.</p><p> </p><p>"Hat Sirius sonst noch etwas gesagt?", fragte Potter. "Außer, dass es ihm Leid tut?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ist er dazu überhaupt fähig?", knurrte Severus. "Reue empfinden und so. Weil <em>ich</em> habe davon bisher herzlich wenig gesehen, und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er irgendetwas von dem bereut, was er <em>mir</em> angetan hat."</p><p> </p><p>Severus funkelte die beiden Gryffindors herausfordernd an. Während Potter jedoch immer noch an das Gute in Black zu glauben schien, war McGonagalls ausdruckslose Miene Antwort genug. Offenbar hatte sie es nicht so deutlich sagen wollen. Tja, Pech, dass Severus es trotzdem herausgehört hatte. Potter mochte denken, dass es eine allgemeine Reue war – Severus wusste es besser. Und McGonagall war wenigstens anständig genug, ihn nicht offen anzulügen. Die Wahrheit verschweigen, ja, aber lügen? Da zeigte sie mehr Ehrgefühl als der Rest ihres Hauses zusammen.</p><p> </p><p>Bevor Potter Black verteidigen konnte, brachte McGonagall ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. "Mr. Snape", sagte sie leise, "ich verstehe, wie Sie sich fühlen."</p><p> </p><p>Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich. "Tun Sie das?"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall seufzte. "Ich kann mich nicht wirklich in Ihre Situation hineinversetzen. Aber ich denke, ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie Sie sich im Bezug auf Mr. Black fühlen. Immerhin sind Sie das primäre Opfer, auch wenn ich nicht sagen will, dass Sie, Mr. Potter, nicht ebenso ein Opfer sind. Die Tat galt Mr. Snape." Sie schüttelte sacht den Kopf. "Momentan wird ermittelt", erklärte sie ihnen, "und ich kann Ihnen aus verfahrenstechnischen Gründen nichts Genaues sagen, was auch daran liegt, dass ich nicht alle Informationen habe. Die Lage sieht jedoch wie folgt aus: Mr. Black wird angeklagt werden und eine Verhandlung vor dem Wizengamot haben –"</p><p> </p><p>"Aber er ist noch nicht volljährig", merkte Potter an. "Ich dachte, für die Verhandlungen von Minderjährigen sind die Leute der Abteilung für die Zauberei Minderjähriger und die Magische Sozialabteilung zuständig ...?"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagalls Blick sagte alles. Black war, gelinde gesagt, <em>am Arsch</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus war nicht wirklich traurig darüber. Eigentlich hielt er es eben auch für ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Oder zumindest den ersten Ansatz davon. Da fehlten noch weitere Dinge, um es ausgleichend zu machen, aber immerhin war es der richtige Weg.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor?", fragte Potter beinahe drängend.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall seufzte schwer. "Mr. Potter", begann sie langsam, "Sie haben durchaus einen Punkt mit dem, was Sie sagen. Aber das Problem ist, dass Hogwarts in Schottland liegt."</p><p> </p><p>Potter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Aber selbst Severus hatte keine Ahnung, worauf McGonagall damit hinauswollte. Hogwarts lag in Schottland, okay. Das war kein Geheimnis, auch wenn es unmöglich zu sagen war, <em>wo genau</em> Hogwarts lag. Schottland war groß. Aber was hatte das mit dem Fall zu tun?</p><p> </p><p>"In Hogwarts gilt in solchen Fällen das Schottische Recht", erklärte McGonagall. "Und das bedeutet, dass in Fällen, die über die Kompetenz der Schule hinausgehen, wie es hier nun einmal Tatsache ist, dieses angewandt wird – mit allen dazugehörigen Konsequenzen."</p><p> </p><p>"Professor", sagte Severus, "vielleicht könnten Sie uns einfach sagen, <em>was</em> denn jetzt Sache ist?"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall nahm ihre Brille ab, um sie zu putzen. Severus unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. Es war eindeutig, dass sie Zeit schindete. Was war so schwer daran, die Situation zu erklären?</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Black ist sechzehn Jahre alt", sagte McGonagall leise, "und das Schottische Recht besagt, dass man ab sechzehn Jahren voll straffähig ist."</p><p> </p><p>Potter schnappte nach Luft. "Was?!"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall antwortete nicht, aber das musste sie nicht. Ihnen allen war klar, was das bedeutete. Oder zumindest hatten sie eine Ahnung, denn Severus gab zu, dass er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, was die Folgen davon waren. Black würde wie ein Erwachsener abgeurteilt. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Sicher, er wollte irgendwie, dass Black zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde, aber wenn er daran dachte, dass Black jahrelang, wenn nicht sogar lebenslänglich, nach Askaban geschickt würde ... es war schwer, es sich wirklich vorzustellen. Merlin, sie waren bald fünf Jahre zusammen zur Schule gegangen!</p><p> </p><p>Und wie musste das erst für Potter sein? Es war sein bester Freund, oder nicht? Severus fand, dass die gesamte Angelegenheit irgendwie surreal war. Aber vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass sie hier, im Krankenhaus, irgendwie ziemlich isoliert von der Welt waren. Die Heiler hatten kein Wort darüber verloren, was los war. Und jetzt wurde ihnen eröffnet, dass Anklage erhoben wurde, dass es ein Verfahren geben würde. Und es würde nicht mit Blacks Freispruch enden, denn es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Potters Eltern das zulassen würden.</p><p> </p><p>"... was bedeutet das für uns?", fragte Severus schließlich.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Sie sind beide minderjährig und nach Schottischem Recht nicht einmal voll straffähig. Das bedeutet für Sie momentan nicht mehr, als dass Sie dementsprechend behandelt werden. Für Mr. Black bedeutet das jedoch, dass er ... nun ..." Sie seufzte. "Es wird wohl so gehandhabt werden, dass er versucht hat, Minderjährige zu ermorden, was von vielen noch eine Spur strenger geahndet wird. Wie genau sich der geringe Altersunterschied genau auswirken wird, kann ich jedoch nicht sagen. Das hängt möglicherweise auch von Ihnen ab."</p><p> </p><p>Severus war ... verblüfft. Wäre es ein paar Monate später, würde Black anders behandelt werden, weil sie dann eben offiziell sechzehn Jahre alt sein würden? Das war lächerlich. Andererseits wusste er auch nicht, wie man eine Altersgrenze anders handhaben sollte. An sich war ja die gesamte Situation absurd. Nicht, dass Black zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde, aber dass man daran, dass Black eben ein wenig vor dem Vorfall sechzehn geworden war, einen ganzen Prozess aufhing.</p><p> </p><p>Potter hatte jedoch noch ganz andere Gedanken. "Was ist dann mit Remus? Remus wird zwei Wochen vor mir sechzehn. Was bedeutet das dann für ihn?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mildernde Umstände, vermutlich." McGonagall schenkte ihm ein mattes Lächeln. "Ich kann jedoch nichts mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Es ist eine Tatsache, dass Mr. Lupin in einer sehr prekären Lage ist. Er ist ein Werwolf und hat zwei Menschen attackiert. Es wird schwer zu beweisen sein, dass er nichts davon wusste, denn ich fürchte, die Ermittler sind nicht unbedingt werwolffreundlich, was das betrifft. Jede Aussage von ihm und von Mr. Black wird möglicherweise als reine Schutzbehauptung ausgelegt werden."</p><p> </p><p>Das war etwas, worüber Severus gar nicht nachdenken wollte. Er würde es Lupin nie verzeihen, dessen war er sich sicher, aber er wusste auch, was es für einen Werwolf bedeutete, jemanden anzugreifen. Und wenn Lupin eines nicht war, dann jemand, der sich freiwillig in so eine Sache hineinziehen ließ. Stumm zusehen, ja, das vielleicht, aber sich aktiv beteiligen? Nein. Lupin wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. Und Severus wollte, dass <em>Black</em> bestraft wurde. Ob Lupin nun bestraft wurde, war ihm an sich egal, aber wenn, dann nichts <em>Permanentes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Was wäre, wenn er nichts davon gewusst hätte?", fragte Severus. "Ich meine, es wäre nicht seine Schuld, oder?"</p><p> </p><p>Er spürte Potters Blick auf sich, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren. Strafe war das eine, aber das wäre ungerecht. Zumindest in dem Ausmaß, das McGonagall gerade implizierte.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich bin kein Jurist, Mr. Snape", antwortete McGonagall, "ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen. Es ist aber, soweit ich das sehe, bei Mr. Lupin die Frage, ob er als Waffe missbraucht wurde oder aktive Beihilfe geleistet hat. An seiner Ausgangssituation als vom Ministerium für gefährlich befundenen Werwolf ändert das jedoch wenig." Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Verstehe ich das richtig, dass Sie Mr. Lupin keine Schuld an der Sache geben?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat eine Teilschuld", sagte er, Potters Protest gegen die Aussage dabei geflissentlich ignorierend. "Er muss gewusst haben, dass seine Freunde wussten, wie man ihn findet – und er hat es offensichtlich nicht gemeldet. Seine Schuld ist es, den falschen Leuten vertraut zu haben. Aber am Geschehen selbst ... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das riskieren würde."</p><p> </p><p>Er sah weder Potter noch McGonagall danach an. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie sie ihn ansahen. Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil er sich selbst nicht sicher war, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Da war ein Teil von ihm, der triumphierte, weil Black bestraft werden würde, dann war da aber auch Mitleid mit Lupin, weil der nun nichts dafür konnte, dass Black ein Arsch war. Und dann war da seine eigene Situation, und die von Potter, und der ganze Rattenschwanz an Problemen, der an der gesamten Sache noch dran hing.</p><p> </p><p>Es gab so viele Fragen. Die Frage nach Blacks späterer Verurteilung, die Frage nach Lupins Schicksal, die Frage nach seiner und Potters Zukunft. Aber auch die Frage danach, was es am Ende für Hogwarts bedeutete. Würde Dumbledore dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte? Es wäre seine Verantwortung gewesen. Aber selbst alle Urteile und Strafen der Welt würden am Ende keine Heilung bereitstellen.</p><p> </p><p>Was würde es für die Zukunft bedeuten?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>James war wie betäubt nach der Erklärung. Es war ihm gleich, was nun mit ihm selbst war, wie er in die Sache hineinspielte. Das war nicht von Belang. Die Frage war, was mit Remus passieren würde. James glaubte für keine Sekunde, dass er sich an der Sache beteiligt hatte, und selbst <em>Snape</em> schien davon überzeugt, dass es nicht sein konnte. Das sagte doch alles, oder?</p><p> </p><p>"Können wir – ich – für ihn sprechen? Für Remus, meine ich? Ich kenne ihn, er würde so etwas nie tun!"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall sah ihn mitleidig an und selbst Snape wirkte so, als ob James ihm leid täte.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter", sagte Snape langsam, "wenn du ihn gut genug kennst, um zu wissen, dass er es nie tun würde ... warum wusstest du bei Black nicht, <em>dass</em> er es tun würde?"</p><p> </p><p>James öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. So ungern er es auch zugab, Snape hatte einen Punkt. Leider keinen positiven. Während James die Idee der Parteilichkeit hätte abschmettern können – er war trotz aller Freundschaft ein Opfer und er könnte sogar anbieten, Veritaserum zu nehmen. Aber Snape hatte recht, wenn er die Glaubwürdigkeit der Aussage selbst in Zweifel zog.</p><p> </p><p>"Vielleicht ergibt sich eine Möglichkeit für Sie, für Ihren Freund zu sprechen", sagte McGonagall aufmunternd. "Momentan stehen die Ermittlungen noch ganz am Anfang. Es kommt darauf an, wie es am Ende mit den Verteidigern aussieht."</p><p> </p><p>Snape schnaubte leise und sah weg. James sah ihn an. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder? Was war falsch daran, wenn man auf gute Verteidiger hoffte? Oder aber Snape hatte einfach aus Prinzip etwas dagegen. Es war einfach unmöglich, aus ihm irgendwie schlau zu werden. Auf der einen Seite war er scheinbar der Ansicht, dass Remus nicht vollkommen schuldig war, aber auf der anderen wollte er ihn auch nicht verteidigen.</p><p> </p><p>"Wer würde ihn denn verteidigen? Professor Dumbledore?" James wusste, dass Dumbledore eine hohe Stellung im Ministerium hatte, er war auch Mitglied des Wizengamots. "Sind das eigentlich verschiedene Verteidiger? Ich meine –" Er verstummte.</p><p> </p><p>Snape schnitt eine Grimasse. "Ehrlich, Potter, willst du, dass Lupin sich seinen eigenen Verteidiger holen muss? <em>Wer</em> will schon einen Werwolf in so einem Fall verteidigen? Und gegen Blacks Verteidiger muss der sich auch behaupten – man kann sich ja wohl denken, dass sich Black oder zumindest seine Familie einen Spitzenanwalt leisten wird. Denn jede Verurteilung, egal, ob Black enterbt ist oder nicht, fällt auf die Familie selbst zurück."</p><p> </p><p>"Seit wann kennst du dich mit so was aus, Snape?", schnappte James. "Du hast keine Ahnung von Juristerei, und jetzt musst du einen auf Klugscheißer machen!"</p><p> </p><p>Snape funkelte ihn böse an. "Seit wann weißt <em>du</em>, wovon <em>ich</em> keine Ahnung habe? Du weißt <em>gar nichts</em> über mich!" Er verschränkte die Arme und drehte sich weg. "Aber zu deiner Information", sagte er über seine Schulter hinweg, "ich bin ein <em>Slytherin</em>, ich kenne mich mit solchen Machtspielchen und Ränken aus."</p><p> </p><p>Darauf wusste James für den Moment nichts zu erwidern. Stattdessen beschloss er, sich an McGonagall zu wenden, die ihren Streit erstaunlich still mit verfolgt hatte. Die Frau schien jedoch nicht an weiteren Diskussionen interessiert zu sein, wie James feststellte: McGonagall war aufgestanden und machte sich abreisefertig. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Snape. Hatte er denn keine Fragen mehr? James schwirrte der Kopf!</p><p> </p><p>"Professor", sagte er hastig, um sie am Gehen zu hindern, "Sie haben uns nichts darüber gesagt, wie es mit Hogwarts steht. Ich weiß, Professor Dumbledore hat Remus erlaubt, zur Schule zu gehen, aber wie ist es jetzt?"</p><p> </p><p>Selbst Snape schien das zu interessieren, denn man konnte sehen, wie er förmlich die Ohren spitzte. McGonagall sah traurig drein und schüttelte den Kopf mit einem müden Seufzen. "Bei dem momentanen Stand der Dinge sieht es schlecht aus", gab sie zu. "Der Schulrat ist außer sich, weil man einen Werwolf in Hogwarts zugelassen hat, und viele Eltern sorgen sich um das Wohl ihrer Kinder. Nach dem, was passiert ist, kann man es ihnen nicht wirklich verdenken. Der Schulleiter versucht zwar, die Wogen zu glätten, aber durch die Ereignisse ist er in scharfe Kritik geraten. Ich fürchte, was aus Ihrer weiteren Schullaufbahn wird, wird sich erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt entscheiden. Ich möchte Ihnen nicht jegliche Hoffnung nehmen, aber ..." Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Sie sollten sich wohl Gedanken über alternative Bildungsmöglichkeiten machen. Natürlich werden wir Sie dabei unterstützen, sofern es im Rahmen unserer Fähigkeiten liegt."</p><p> </p><p>James starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie würden nicht zurück nach Hogwarts können? Das war ... es gab kein Wort dafür. Was sollten sie tun? James wusste, dass er auch zuhause fliegen konnte – Quidditch würde ihm zwar fehlen, aber das war nicht die Sache. Es war viel mehr ... was würde aus ihm werden? Er hatte nicht mal seine ZAGs. Ohne ZAGs würde er keinen Job finden. Und während er zwar immer gedacht hatte, zunächst professionell Quidditch zu spielen, etwas, was ihm vielleicht trotz allem noch offen stand, so hatte er immer angenommen, danach könnte er etwas wichtiges tun. Auror werden. Oder sonst wie <em>helfen</em>. Selbst als Werwolf.</p><p> </p><p>Aber ohne Ausbildung? Merlin, er war fünfzehn! Er hatte noch zwei einhalb Jahre Schule vor sich! Er <em>brauchte</em> den Abschluss. Selbst wenn er zuhause lernte, er bezweifelte, dass er es schaffen würde. Würde man ihn überhaupt zu den Prüfungen zulassen?</p><p> </p><p>Snape schien weniger schockiert als verbittert. "Das heißt also, Sie werfen uns raus", sagte er, seine Stimme tonlos. "Ohne irgendeinen Abschluss – und das, wo man bekanntermaßen als Werwolf sowieso schon kaum einen Job bekommt."</p><p> </p><p>James sah ihn an. Snape sah aus, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Sofern es überhaupt noch ein Boden gewesen war – es sah mehr danach aus, als hätte Snape sich nur noch mit einem Strohhalm über Wasser gehalten und war nun versenkt worden.</p><p><br/>McGonagall erwiderte nichts darauf, aber es gab auch nichts zu erwidern. Stattdessen gab sie ihnen ein Buch, von dem Dumbledore zu glauben schien, dass es ihnen helfen könne, und verabschiedete sich. James warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Titel: <em>Haarige Schnauze, menschliches Herz</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Momentan hätte ein Buch <em>Wie drehe ich die Zeit zurück?</em> mehr geholfen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James sah McGonagall ungläubig nach. "Was war das denn?", fragte er.</p><p> </p><p>"Ein Musterbeispiel an Gryffindorismus ... oder heißt das Gryffindoritis?"</p><p> </p><p>Snape machte eine Miene, als wolle er jemanden auffressen. James seufzte innerlich. Schon wieder? Er fragte sich, wie es die Slytherins die vergangenen vier Jahre mit Snape ausgehalten hatten. Der Typ hatte Stimmungsschwankungen, als wäre er schwanger, aber gleichzeitig auch nur im negativen Gefühlsspektrum.</p><p> </p><p>"Was ist dein verkacktes Problem, Snape?", schnappte James, als ihm die andauernden Todesblicke genug waren.</p><p> </p><p>"Achte auf deine Wortwahl, Potter", spuckte Snape aus, "deine Fäkalsprache geht mir auf die Nerven."</p><p> </p><p>"Und mir dein gestelztes Gehabe!"</p><p> </p><p>James war sauer. Warum konnte Snape nicht ein einziges Mal wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten? Aber das war zu viel verlangt, denn dann bräuchte er eine Persönlichkeit, die über das Schnappen und Fauchen hinausging, das Snape an den Tag legte. Snape war eine Sammlerkollektion an Böswilligkeit, Verachtung, Wut, Gemeinheit und Hohn in fast allen erdenklichen Abstufungen. Warum versuchte James überhaupt, mit ihm zu reden? Masochismus?</p><p> </p><p>Die Antwort war viel einfacher: Snape war der einzige Gesprächspartner, den er momentan hatte, was jedoch eigentlich nur bedeutete, dass James es mal mit Selbstgesprächen versuchen sollte. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten!</p><p> </p><p>Aber da er ein Gryffindor war, versuchte er es immer wieder.</p><p> </p><p>"Also, was ist dein Problem?", fragte James, und auch wenn er ruhiger klang, seine Stimme war noch immer genervt.</p><p> </p><p>Snape warf ihm lediglich einen mörderischen Blick zu und wandte sich ab wie eine beleidigte Blutwurst oder so etwas.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin, was bist du? Vier?"</p><p> </p><p>"Halt die Klappe, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Es kann sprechen!" James tat ganz schockiert, aber zumindest bekam er eine Reaktion.</p><p> </p><p>Snape sah ihn finster an. Dann schnaubte er missbilligend. "Was willst du eigentlich?", fragte er mürrisch. "Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram und steck deine Nase nicht in meine Angelegenheiten."</p><p> </p><p>"Um da meine Nase reinzustecken, müsstest du deinen Zinken erst mal raushalten", erwiderte James spitz.</p><p> </p><p>Snape sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, aber da er nichts erwiderte, beschloss James, dass der Punkt an ihn ging. Innerlich verglich James ihren Punktestand – momentan lag er in Führung. Die meiste Zeit über war Snape nämlich eingeschnappt. Tja, das war wohl typisch Slytherin: Wenn man keine Antwort hatte, spielte man beleidigt. James rollte innerlich mit den Augen bei dem Gedanken.</p><p> </p><p>"Vielleicht solltest du einmal aufhören, dich wie ein Hufflepuff aufzuführen, du bist nicht der einzig betroffene hier!"</p><p> </p><p>Snape lachte hohl auf. "Was weißt du schon von Hufflepuffs? Deine einzige Verbindung zu ihnen sind deine <em>lustigen</em> Streiche." Er funkelte James vernichtend an. "Abgesehen davon frage ich mich, seit wann wir in einem Boot sitzen."</p><p> </p><p>James zog die Brauen zusammen. "Da wir beide wegen derselben Sache im Krankenhaus sind –"</p><p> </p><p>"Ich bezweifle es, denn <em>du</em> musst wegen eines Hirnschadens hier sein", zischte Snape.</p><p> </p><p>"Sagt der mit der Kopfverletzung", entgegnete James bissig. "Aber mal ehrlich, du tust so, als wärst du so schlecht dran. Aber deine Todesserkumpels wird es kaum kümmern, dass du die Schule nicht beendest – da musst du nur böse sein und dich mit schwarzer Magie auskennen und alles ist geritzt."</p><p> </p><p>Snape drehte sich zu ihm um, einen Gesichtsausdruck tiefsten Unglaubens aufgesetzt. Vielleicht war es ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen? Als Snape jedoch den Mund aufmachte, waren es nicht die erwarteten Worte der Erleichterung, die James zu hören bekam.</p><p> </p><p>"Wie <em>blöd</em> bist du eigentlich, Potter?", fauchte Snape. "Ich bin nicht mal sechzehn, du Idiot! Glaubst du wirklich allen Ernstes, dass <em>irgendwer</em> etwas mit einem Fünfzehnjährigen anfangen kann, der <em>noch nicht mal seine ZAGs hat</em>?" Er schnaufte. "Und was soll der Mist von wegen, dann wäre alles geritzt? Seit wann bist du Experte in Sachen Todesser? Bisher habe ich von dir nichts als Anschuldigungen an den Kopf geworfen bekommen, seit dem ersten Schuljahr, aber <em>wo sind deine verdammten Beweise</em>?" Snape schien zur Hochleistungen aufzufahren. "Ganz im Ernst, Potter, glaubst du <em>wirklich</em>, dass Todesser ein Berufswunsch ist, oder was? Wenn ja, wie bei Merlin glaubst du eigentlich, dass ich dadurch was zu essen auf den Tisch kriegen soll! Soll ich rumlaufen und Mundraub begehen? Außer natürlich, du kennst eine mir noch unbekannte Todesserorganisation, die ihren Mitgliedern ein festes Gehalt zahlt und die Krankenhauskosten und Miete übernimmt!"</p><p> </p><p>James war wie vom Donner gerührt. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann zuckte er die Schultern. "Na, deine Kumpels werden dir schon helfen", sagte er etwas lahm.</p><p> </p><p>Snape fletschte die Zähne – eine Grimasse, die einen wirklich im ersten Augenblick denken ließ, dass man einen Werwolf vor sich hatte. Einen <em>wilden</em> Werwolf. "Klar, weil sie so herzensgut sind, was? So wie Black, der regelmäßig spendet und kleinen Kindern Süßigkeiten schenkt, wenn er nicht gerade <em>einen Mord plant</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"Das war ... unter der Gürtellinie", sagte James. "Egal, was er gemacht hat, er ist <em>nicht</em> wie ein Todesser!"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitiv", höhnte Snape gehässig, "da laut euch Todesser ja keine Freunde haben – auch wenn du jetzt das Gegenteil behauptest – kann ein Todesser logischerweise seine Freunde nicht verraten und als Mordinstrumente und Mordopfer benutzen. Im Gegensatz zu deinem besten Freund auf immer und ewig Sirius Black." Er lächelte geradezu bösartig. "Das bedeutet wohl, dass Black noch schlimmer als ein Todesser ist, was?"</p><p> </p><p>James biss die Zähne zusammen. Er versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett und bei Snape. Snape riss überrascht die Augen auf, da traf ihn auch schon James' Faust mitten ins Gesicht.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Das erste, was Severus bemerkte, war, dass seine Nase blutete. Warm lief es über seine Lippen und tropfte von seinem Kinn auf das weiße Bettzeug. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, war das der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass er geschlagen worden war. Dann folgte eine Explosion des Schmerzes.</p><p> </p><p>Severus schnappte nach Luft und beugte sich vorneüber, mit den Händen versuchend, den Blutfluss zu stoppen. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass es einfach nicht aufhörte, dass es überall war – es lief ihm trotz seiner Position in den Hals und ließ ihn würgen. Er hörte, wie Potter irgendetwas sagte, und wie sich Schritte entfernten. Typisch, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, wenn was passiert, flüchten die Gryffindors. Severus spuckte einen Schwall Blut aus.</p><p> </p><p>"Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm. Severus sah zur Seite und erkannte eine Heilerrobe. Vielleicht hatte Potter ja doch einmal sein Hirn benutzt. Schien, als hätte er Hilfe geholt. "Ich muss mir das einmal ansehen", erklärte der Heiler ihm. "Wenn du deine Hände wegnehmen würdest?"</p><p> </p><p>Zögerlich ließ Severus seine Hände sinken. Er musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass sie vollkommen blutverschmiert waren. Der Heiler tskte und untersuchte Severus' Gesicht mit einem prüfenden Blick. Dann seufzte er kopfschüttelnd. Severus sah ihn finster an und wartete auf das Urteil.</p><p> </p><p>"Scheint ein Bruch zu sein", meinte der Heiler leichthin, "aber das kriege ich in Nullkommanichts wieder hin. Nur dann bitte nicht sofort <em>wieder</em> verletzen – mit jedem Bruch wird es schwerer."</p><p> </p><p>Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Bdeuded das nichd, dasses schweder sein sodde ...?" Er <em>wusste</em>, dass seine Nase früher schon mal gebrochen worden war.</p><p> </p><p>Der Heiler musterte ihn eingehender. "Ja und nein. Lass mich nur machen, okay? Halt einfach nur still."</p><p> </p><p>Severus sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Potter, der einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Das sollte besser ein Ausdruck von Reue sein, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war. Severus wusste jedenfalls, dass er sich dafür rächen würde. Vor allem, als der Heiler schließlich äußerst grob seine Nase packte und sie richtete.</p><p> </p><p>Eine Flut an Schimpfwörtern entkam Severus und er schlug blindlings nach der Hand des Heilers. "Na, na", sagte der Heiler fast amüsiert, "man sollte meinen –"</p><p> </p><p>"Ist mir egal, was <em>man</em> meint", fauchte Severus. "Das tat <em>weh</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"Aber jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Der Heiler lächelte. "Abgesehen von dem Blut, natürlich."</p><p> </p><p>Severus beschloss, dem Heiler zu entkommen, bevor der alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Er warf Potter einen vernichtenden Blick zu und verbarrikadierte sich kurz darauf im Badezimmer. Mit einer neuen Geraderobe, auch wenn sie genauso aussah wie die vorherige. Hoffentlich dachte der Heiler daran, dass auch das Bettzeug gewechselt werden musste. Severus grummelte. Einmal mehr zeigte sich, dass Gryffindors seiner Gesundheit abträglich waren. Egal, ob alt oder jung. Bestimmt war selbst der Heiler ein Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Er sah ... schrecklich aus. Seine gesamte untere Gesichtshälfte war noch mit Blut verschmiert, wenngleich es in verschiedenen Stadien des Trocknens war. Zumindest das Nasenbluten hatte aufgehört. Severus seufzte innerlich und begann, sich das Blut abzuwaschen. Und sich auch den Geschmack aus dem Mund zu spülen. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er vermutlich im Verlaufe der nächsten Stunde noch Blut wieder hochwürgen würde. So gesehen hätte Severus lieber ein blaues Auge gehabt, das hatte zumindest nicht so widerliche Nachwirkungen.</p><p> </p><p>Als er ins Krankenzimmer zurückkehrte, erwartete Potter ihn. Er sah nicht im Mindesten so aus, als würde es ihm leid tun, aber er grinste wenigstens nicht gehässig. Dann hätte Severus ihm nämlich seinerseits eine rein gehauen.</p><p> </p><p>"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Potter.</p><p> </p><p>"Seh ich so aus, du Witzfigur?", schnarrte Severus. "Nicht genug, dass ihr mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht habt, jetzt musst du wohl noch dafür sorgen, dass ich länger hier bleibe!"</p><p> </p><p>Potter wurde rot, vermutlich vor Wut. "Es würde mir reichen, wenn du endlich mal deine Fresse halten würdest, statt mich ständig so blöd anzumachen!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dazu müsste ich erst einmal blöd <em>sein</em>", schnappte Severus.</p><p> </p><p>"Beweis das Gegenteil!"</p><p> </p><p>"Muss ich nicht – <em>du</em> bist der Kläger!"</p><p> </p><p>Sie starrten sich an wie zwei Katzen. Dann drehte Severus um und kletterte wieder auf sein frisch bezogenes Bett. Er kehrte Potter den Rücken zu, was an sich eine äußerst dumme Idee war, aber er wollte seine Verachtung zum Ausdruck bringen. Außerdem konnte er Potter so viel besser ignorieren.</p><p> </p><p>Natürlich konnte Potter es nicht ertragen, dass man ihn ignorierte. Potter <em>badete</em> in Aufmerksamkeit, und wenn er keine bekam, dann ging er ein wie eine Primel.</p><p> </p><p>"Snape", begann er, jetzt wieder den ruhigen mimend, "du hast mir immer noch nicht erklärt, warum du so schlecht dran sein solltest."</p><p> </p><p>Das war es. Der Beweis dafür, dass bei den Gryffindors Dummheit eingebaut war. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich davon abzuhalten, Potter zu fragen, wo er bei der Verteilung des Hirns war. Das konnte doch nicht angehen, dass der Idiot ihn nicht einmal fünf Minuten nach dem letzten Desaster <em>schon wieder</em> nervte! Wenn Dummheit klein machen würde, wäre Potter bereits vor langer Zeit von einer Ameise zertreten worden.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, du bist wirklich ein Unikat", sagte Severus eisig. "Sag mir einen <em>guten</em> Grund, warum ich dir irgendetwas erklären sollte, nachdem du mir so elegant die Nase gebrochen hast."</p><p> </p><p>"Das war keine Absicht!"</p><p> </p><p>Nun drehte Severus sich doch noch um. "Und das macht es in Ordnung? Ich glaube, es war auch keine Absicht, dass du durch Blacks <em>Streich</em> ein Werwolf wirst, aber dann ist es natürlich okay, was? Was als nächstes? <em>Upps, ich wollte das Haus gar nicht anzünden</em> – macht nichts, keine Absicht und alles ist in Ordnung. Sollten die Todesser sich dann patentieren lassen."</p><p> </p><p>Potter verzog das Gesicht, aber dieses Mal schien er sich ein bisschen besser zu kontrollieren. Noch. "Du weißt, was ich meine."</p><p> </p><p>Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Weiß ich das? Momentan glaube ich, dass du nur nach einem weiteren fadenscheinigen Grund suchst, um mich noch einmal zu schlagen. Danke, ich verzichte."</p><p> </p><p>Potter ließ die Schultern hängen, aber selbst wenn er tatsächlich einen anderen Plan verfolgte, sofern er denn überhaupt einen hatte, war es Severus herzlich egal. Er wandte sich ab.</p><p> </p><p>"Hör mal, es tut mir leid", sagte Potter hinter ihm und schaffte es dabei, zerknirscht zu klingen.</p><p> </p><p>"Erzähl das deiner Großmutter."</p><p> </p><p>"Die ist tot."</p><p> </p><p>"Dann erzähl es irgendwem sonst aus deiner Verwandtschaft. Ich kenne euch und eure Entschuldigungen – ihr tut nur so, und kaum ist es unnötig geworden, zückt ihr ein Messer und geht auf einen los, weil man euch dazu gezwungen hat, euch zu entschuldigen."</p><p> </p><p>"Du hast ein verdammt schlechtes Bild von uns – von mir."</p><p> </p><p>Severus drehte sich erneut um und starrte Potter an. "Und da <em>wunderst</em> du dich?", fragte er. "Ihr schikaniert mich seit unserer ersten Begegnung, weil ich nach Slytherin wollte. Ihr macht euch über <em>alles</em> an mir lustig – egal, ob es mein Aussehen ist, meine Kleidung, oder meine <em>Noten</em>. Und da fragst du dich ernsthaft, warum ich ein schlechtes Bild von euch habe? <em>Was zur Hölle habe ich euch getan</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Potter zuckte zurück. Er sah aus, als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden. Severus hätte es sich durchaus gewünscht.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James seufzte innerlich. So viel dazu, dass sie vielleicht endlich einmal ihre Positionen klärten. Sicher, er hatte zwischen den Zeilen lesen können, aber er verstand immer noch nicht, woher Snape kam. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich die Todesser vorgestellt hatte, aber Snape beschrieb sie wirklich mehr wie eine reine Zweckgemeinschaft – und Snape schien jetzt seine Nützlichkeit verloren zu haben, also fiel er raus. Irgendwie hatte James sich das anders vorgestellt, aber vielleicht kam es jetzt nur als Schock, da sich seine Freundschaft mit Sirius als nicht so tiefgehend, so <em>gut</em> erwiesen hatte, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte.</p><p> </p><p>"Snape, warum würden die dir nicht helfen?", fragte James wider besseres Wissen, und ohne wirklich auf Snapes Frage einzugehen. "Du bist gut in Flüchen und in Zaubertränken auch, also ..."</p><p> </p><p>Snape warf ihm einen Blick zu, der weniger wütend denn entnervt war. "Welchen Teil von <em>Klappe halten</em> verstehst du nicht? Muss ich denn wirklich erst <em>alles</em> für dich erklären, damit du es verstehst? Vor allem, wenn du mich mit sinnlosen Fragen löcherst, ohne meine gerechtfertigten zu beantworten."</p><p> </p><p>James mied seinen Blick. "Ich verstehe deine Begründung einfach nicht", sagte er beinahe schon defensiv, ohne jedoch auf Snapes Anmerkung einzugehen.</p><p> </p><p>Er wusste, dass er der Frage auswich. Er wusste auch, dass sie gerechtfertigt war – genau deshalb ignorierte er sie ja absichtlich. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er selbst nicht wirklich, warum Snape zum Ziel ihres Spotts und ihrer Streiche geworden war. Anfangs war der einzige Grund gewesen, dass Snape nach Slytherin gewollt hatte, was er auch geworden war. Danach ... Snape hatte sich gewehrt, das war ihnen Grund genug gewesen. Außer natürlich, dass er sowieso ein Slytherin war. Und dann war er auch noch mit Lily befreundet, was James ihm nicht verzeihen konnte, selbst wenn das nicht Snapes Schuld an sich war. Wer würde eben nicht mit Lily befreundet sein wollen?</p><p> </p><p>Aber eigentlich war Snape einfach nur da gewesen und hatte eine gute Zielscheibe abgegeben. Dass die Lehrer immer ein wenig parteilich gewesen waren, hatte Snapes Situation nicht geholfen. Es war nicht so, als wäre Snape <em>nur</em> Opfer – er hatte immer genauso gut ausgeteilt, wie er eingesteckt hatte – aber es war ein Fakt, dass James und seine Freunde immer ein wenig leichter davongekommen waren. Und das hatten sie ausgenutzt. Warum auch nicht? Wenn die Lehrer es ihnen durchgehen ließen ...</p><p> </p><p>James wurde bewusst, dass selbst Snapes eigener Hauslehrer ihm weniger Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte als den Rumtreibern, wenngleich Snape sich in der Schule besser darstellte. Seine Noten <em>waren</em> besser als die von James oder Sirius oder Remus. Wäre es jemand anderes als Snape, James hätte beinahe <em>Neid</em> als Grund vermuten können. Und mit der Erkenntnis wollte er sich wirklich nicht näher befassen, besonders nicht gegenüber Snape.</p><p> </p><p>Snapes Blick war finster, aber er rollte nur mit den Augen, statt ihn anzugiften. Vielleicht hatte er sein heutiges Pensum an Gift bereits versprüht? Oder er hob es sich für eine spätere Attacke auf. "Sag, Potter, hast du je irgendetwas über mich verstanden? Nein, antworte nicht." Er sah weg. "Ich bin ein Slytherin und damit doch scheinbar sowieso das Erzböse verkörpere. Was willst du also?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, du musst zugeben, dass du mit solchen Leuten abhängst, und dann diese Reinblutideologie –"</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, ich teile mit denen einen <em>Schlafsaal</em>. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich es mir mit ihnen dann verscherze? Was würde ich dann tun, irgendwo in einem kalten Kerkerkorridor kampieren?" Snape schnaubte. "Und was soll der Schwachsinn von wegen Reinblutideologie? Der einzige Reinblüter hier bist du, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte. Tatsächlich könnte man dir so eine Weltanschauung eher zuschreiben, dir und Black: Zwei reiche Reinblüter, die ein fast mittelloses Halbblut schikanieren. Sehr Gryffindor. Und dir <em>ist</em> hoffentlich auch aufgefallen, dass meine beste Freundin muggelstämmig ist, ja?"</p><p> </p><p>James runzelte die Stirn. Snape war ein Halbblut? Nun, an sich war das nichts besonderes, da bestimmt die Hälfte der Bevölkerung aus Halbblütern bestand, aber irgendwie hatte er immer angenommen, dass Snape reinblütig sei. Nicht, weil sein Name das andeutete, wenngleich es auch Reinblüter mit dem Namen gab. Vielleicht war Snape ja das Kind eines solchen Snape und einer Muggelstämmigen oder sogar einer Muggelfrau. Vermutlich ersteres, aber es war trotzdem eine Überraschung. Es würde jedoch erklären, warum Snape sich als fast mittellos bezeichnete – sein Vater wäre enterbt worden, wenn seine Familie nur halb so fanatisch wie Sirius' war.</p><p> </p><p>"Warum tust du dann immer so, als würdest du Muggel hassen?"</p><p> </p><p>Snape schenkte ihm einen geradezu ungläubigen Blick. "Weil ich Muggel <em>hasse</em>", sagte er entnervt. "Selbst wenn es nicht alle sind, sind es doch genug. Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn –" Er unterbrach sich, und James erfuhr nicht, wobei Snape ihn sehen wollte. Irgendetwas, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte, jedenfalls. "Es sind jedenfalls mehr als genug, aus diversen Gründen", meinte Snape nur.</p><p> </p><p>"Wie deine Mutter?", vermutete James, auch wenn er es mehr zu sich selbst sagte.</p><p> </p><p>Snape runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Wie meine Mutter? Was hat sie damit zu tun? Sicher, ich bin nicht wirklich <em>glücklich</em> darüber, dass sie meinen Vater geheiratet hat, aber das hat nichts mit Muggel und Nicht-Muggel zu tun." Er schnaufte. "Wie so oft verrennst du dich irgendwo in deinen wirren Gedanken. Erst mit den Todessern, jetzt mit den Muggeln. Benutz das, was du so hochtrabend Verstand nennst, und <em>denk</em> auch mal nach, bevor du sprichst."</p><p> </p><p>"Du ergibst einfach keinen Sinn, das ist das Problem!", schnappte James. "Du hasst Muggel und tust es dann doch nicht. Du bist ein Halbblut, aber folgst der Reinblutideologie, du –"</p><p> </p><p>"Es ist ganz einfach", unterbrach Snape ihn unwirsch. "Wenn du in Rom bist, dann tu das, was die Römer tun. Das ist alles." Er funkelte James an. "Und wenn du noch einmal mit Todessern und Vorurteilen ankommst, ziehe ich dir Nase und Ohren so lang, dass du als Elefant durchgehst!"</p><p> </p><p>Für einen kurzen Moment war James still. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Snape tatsächlich seine Drohung wahr machen könnte – lächerlich. Snape war dazu gar nicht in der Lage, zumindest nicht ohne Zauberstab. Und ihre Zauberstäbe schienen nicht in Reichweite zu sein, auch wenn James nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass sie nicht irgendwo im Nachtschränkchen lagen.</p><p> </p><p>"Dann erklär es so, dass normale Menschen es verstehen können", forderte James. "Du willst ein Todesser werden, hast aber deinen Worten zufolge nichts mit deren Ideologie zu tun –"</p><p> </p><p>"Wer sagt eigentlich, dass ich ein Todesser werden will?", fuhr Snape wütend dazwischen. "Du und deine sauberen Freunde haben es einfach beschlossen, und das macht es für dich zum Fakt! Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit, Potter: Das, was du für wahr hältst, <em>ist</em> nicht immer wahr!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dann sag es mir ins Gesicht!", fauchte James zurück. "Du hast bisher mit <em>keinem Wort</em> gesagt, dass du kein Todesser werden willst! Sag es mir, klipp und klar und ehrlich!"</p><p> </p><p>Snapes Wangen nahmen eine hässliche Rotfärbung an. "Widerspricht sich <em>ehrlich</em> und <em>Slytherin</em> in deiner Wahrnehmungswelt nicht?", zischte er.</p><p> </p><p>James zog die Brauen zusammen, sich nun sicher, dass er Snape hatte. Warum sonst sollte er derart ausweichend werden? "Lenk nicht vom Thema ab", forderte er. "Sag es!"</p><p> </p><p>"Erst, wenn du meine Frage beantwortest und mir sagst, <em>warum</em> ihr mich seit Tag eins schikaniert", konterte Snape schnell, aber James wusste, dass er Zeit schinden wollte.</p><p> </p><p>Problem: James <em>konnte</em> die Frage nicht beantworten. Vermutlich war Snape sich dessen bewusst. James zog die Brauen zusammen. Er konnte Snape definitiv nicht sagen, warum, denn der Schluss, zu dem er gekommen war, war etwas, was er mit ins Grab nehmen würde, wenn nötig. Also brauchte er einen anderen Grund, eine Art Ausrede. Tatsächlich wusste James, was er gesagt hätte, wenn irgendwer anders ihn gefragt hätte. Mehr als eine Art Scherz, aber vielleicht würde das Snape ja nicht auffallen? Immerhin, Snape verstand Spaß nicht, wie es schien. Andererseits ... James biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war nicht lustig, zumindest nicht in dieser Situation. Wie würde Snape reagieren?</p><p> </p><p><em>Es ist die Tatsache, dass du existierst, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.</em> Die Worte waren da, er brauchte sie nur auszusprechen. Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Snape die Worte aufnehmen würde, aber nach dem, was er während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit hier über ihn erfahren hatte, konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, es einfach zu sagen. Nicht, nachdem Snape ihnen – ihm und vor allem aber Sirius – vorgeworfen hatte, ihn tot sehen zu wollen. Das wäre einfach nicht richtig. Andererseits, es war in gewisser Weise Snapes Existenz. Was also sagen?</p><p> </p><p>James holte Luft und sah Snape fest an. "Weil du einfach du bist", sagte er, innerlich das Gesicht verziehend. Es klang nicht so, wie er gedacht hatte, dass es klingen würde. Eigentlich hatte er mehr darauf hinweisen wollen, dass es einfach von Anfang an keine Chance für ein neutrales Verhältnis gegeben hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Snape starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. "Weil ich <em>ich</em> bin?", echote er tonlos. "Das ist <em>alles</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>James schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich meinte das nicht so, ich –"</p><p> </p><p>"Nein?", fragte Snape scharf. "Wie dann? Ich finde, das ist eine ziemlich klare Aussage. Und sie passt wunderbar zu Blacks Mordversuch." Er wandte sich ab. "Und ich dachte, es gäbe einen <em>richtigen</em> Grund...", murmelte er, aber James wusste, dass es nicht für ihn bestimmt war.</p><p> </p><p>James biss die Zähne zusammen. Musste er jetzt etwa tatsächlich mit der ganzen Wahrheit herausrücken? Nein. Das konnte er nicht. Wollte er nicht. Aber er konnte das auch nicht so stehen lassen, nicht nach dieser ganzen Misere. Er schluckte. Zeit, zu beweisen, dass er wirklich ein Gryffindor war.</p><p> </p><p>"Hör mal, Snape", begann er langsam, "lass es mich erklären, okay?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus zeigte mit keiner Regung, dass er Potter gehört hatte. Dennoch, er konnte nicht umhin, die Ohren zu spitzen. Er erwartete nichts, wirklich. Potter hatte ihm ziemlich eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, weil er eben Severus Snape war und niemand sonst. Aber etwas in Potters Stimme hielt ihn davon ab, ihn sofort abzuwürgen. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, hatte er ja etwas zu sagen, was von Interesse wäre.</p><p> </p><p>Potter schien sein Schweigen jedenfalls als Erlaubnis zu sehen, fortzufahren: "Ich weiß, es klang äußerst blöd, wie ich das gesagt habe." Severus schnaubte. <em>Blöd</em> war maßlos untertrieben. "Aber Fakt ist, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen <em>sollte</em>. Es ist einfach so, dass wir nie auf einen grünen Zweig kommen werden, ich meine ... du bist ein Slytherin und ich ein Gryffindor, da ist Ärger bereits vorprogrammiert und –"</p><p> </p><p>"Erstaunlich dann, dass meine beste Freundin eine Gryffindor ist", bemerkte Severus spitz, auch wenn er eigentlich nichts hatte sagen wollen. Er warf Potter einen Blick über die Schulter zu. "Abgesehen davon habt ihr damit bereits angefangen, <em>bevor</em> irgendeiner von uns in einem Haus war."</p><p> </p><p>"Nun lass mich doch mal ausreden!" Potter schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst doch wohl zugeben, dass Gryffindors und Slytherins nicht miteinander klar kommen – selbst wenn Lily eine Gryffindor ist, ihr kanntet euch schon vorher, und außerdem bringt eure Freundschaft ihr auch nur Scherereien –"</p><p> </p><p>Severus warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Nicht zuletzt dank euch. Und ich merke an, dass <em>ich</em> die meisten Scherereien habe – nämlich durch dich und deine Kumparsen und die Slytherins, die mich deshalb für verrückt halten. Also komm nicht mit so etwas!"</p><p> </p><p>Potter seufzte. "Merlin, Snape, versteh doch!" Er fuhr sich in dieser nervtötenden Art und Weise durch sein Haar. "Du bist einfach ein spezieller Fall, <em>weil</em> du mit einer Gryffindor befreundet bist. Wobei du den Rest von uns wie Dreck behandelst." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Na <em>schön</em>, wir behandeln dich auch nicht gerade gut, aber das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."</p><p> </p><p>"Im Endeffekt willst du mir also weismachen, dass euer einziger Grund ist, dass ich in Slytherin bin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nicht ... ganz." Potter wirkte nun fast schon verlegen. "Tatsache ist, du hast immer ziemlich gut ausgeteilt, ich meine, du weißt schon ... und ich gebe zu, wegen Lily, also –"</p><p> </p><p>Severus fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Was war <em>das</em> denn für eine Begründung? "Wenn ich mich also <em>nicht</em> gewehrt hätte, hättet ihr mich in Ruhe gelassen, oder was? Klar, Potter. Nachdem ihr mich vollkommen in den Boden gestampft hättet. Und selbst einem Kretin wie dir sollte doch klar sein, dass du deine Chancen bei Lily nicht gerade erhöhst, wenn du ihre Freunde attackierst. Das ist so <em>schwachsinnig</em> – aber vermutlich glaubst du das wirklich, was?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es <em>Sinn</em> ergibt", brummte Potter mürrisch. "Aber das sind die einzigen Gründe, die mir einfallen..." Er fasste sich. "Und wolltest du nicht auch etwas beitragen?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Potter versuchte, ihn in die Enge zu treiben. Vor allem, wenn seine Antwort eher eine Nicht-Antwort war. Dennoch, unter den gegebenen Umständen ... Severus dachte zum ersten Mal wirklich darüber nach. Er hatte dieses Thema bisher eigentlich immer gemieden, war ausgewichen. Er hatte nie gesagt, dass er ein Todesser werden wollte – er hatte es aber auch nie bestritten. Irgendwie hatte er immer gehofft, sich so alle Türen offen halten zu können, was jedoch eine dumme Idee war, wenn man es genau bedachte. Aber konnte er jetzt wirklich klipp und klar sagen, dass er kein Todesser werden wollte?</p><p> </p><p>Das Problem war, dass er nicht wusste, wie es mit der Zukunft aussah. Wenn er davon ausging, dass er ein Werwolf war, dann würde man ihn nicht als Todesser zulassen. Dann wäre die Antwort einfach. Er könnte sich ihnen anschließen, sich auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords stellen, aber er würde nie ein Todesser sein. Aber was konnte er sich davon erhoffen? Nicht viel. Greyback und Werwölfe wie er waren mit Leib und Seele Werwölfe – Severus wäre lieber ein normaler Zauberer, und das konnte er nicht mit Greyback als Vorläufer verwirklichen. Und wenn er so leben wollte, müsste er darauf hoffen, dass die Diskriminierung ein Ende hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Und das, obwohl er genau wusste, warum Werwölfe diskriminiert wurden. Sie waren gefährlich, nicht immer, aber es reichte. Einmal im Monat war genau einmal zu viel. Und obendrein hatten sie keinerlei Kontrolle über sich, denn warum sonst würden sie beide jetzt hier sein?</p><p> </p><p>Wenn er jedoch <em>kein</em> Werwolf war ...</p><p> </p><p>Severus seufzte innerlich und sah Potter fast schon müde an. "So einfach ist das nicht", sagte er mürrisch. "Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, mich gegen mein eigenes Haus zu stellen, wenn ich damit rechnen muss, dass Leute wie <em>ihr</em> mir überall auflauern. Ich will nicht in jeder Sekunde meines Lebens über die Schulter schauen müssen." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Das heißt, mehr noch als ich es ohnehin schon tun muss, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."</p><p> </p><p>Potter verschränkte die Arme. "Na und? Dann posaun es eben nicht in der Großen Halle heraus. Aber sag es mir!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wenn ich es <em>dir</em> sage, dann kann ich es gleich über den Rundfunk senden, Potter." Severus schnaufte. "Abgesehen davon geht dich das auch rein gar nichts an. Es ist meine Zukunft – die ihr mir ja sowieso schon versaut hat durch diese Misere hier."</p><p> </p><p>"Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?", grollte Potter. "Du behauptest, dass es nicht stimmt, dass du ein Todesser werden willst, aber gleichzeitig kannst du es nicht sagen? Das ist Schwachsinn! Und jetzt behauptest du auch noch, dass diese Sache dich – woran hindert? Ein Todesser zu werden?"</p><p> </p><p>"Auch", sagte Severus spöttisch, "oder kannst du dir ernsthaft vorstellen, dass die einen Halbmenschen wollen? Als Halbblut hat man es da schon schwer genug." Er wurde wieder ernst. "Aber darum geht es gar nicht. Du musst natürlich alles immer auf Todesser münzen, aber ich sprach von meinem <em>Berufswunsch</em>. Dank euch kann ich nicht das tun, was ich immer tun wollte. Merlin, ich kann jetzt froh sein, wenn ich <em>überhaupt</em> irgendeinen Job kriege! Verstehst du das? Ich habe keine zwanzig Gringottsverließe, auf die ich zurückgreifen kann! Ich muss <em>jetzt</em> bereits in den Ferien arbeiten, um genug Geld zusammenzukriegen. Aber Dank euch ist es vollkommen egal, wie gut ich in der Schule bin – niemand stellt einen Werwolf ein. Und das Ministerium <em>verbietet</em> mir sogar, in dem Bereich zu arbeiten, in dem ich immer arbeiten wollte!"</p><p> </p><p>Potter runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso sollte das Ministerium das tun?", fragte er. "Sollten die nicht froh sein, wenn die Leute arbeiten und so?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus fragte sich, ob Potter sich wirklich nie mit solchen Sachen befasst hatte. Es erschien sehr möglich. Immerhin, den einzigen Grund, den Potter je gehabt hätte, sich über so etwas zu informieren, wäre für seinen Werwolffreund gewesen. Und soweit Severus es wusste, hatte Potter nie große Ambitionen gezeigt, was irgendeinen Beruf betraf. Sicher, er hatte immer großspurig von einer Quidditchkarriere geprahlt. Und er hatte, wie Black auch, davon geredet, Auror zu werden. Aber er konnte sich weder den einen noch den anderen vorstellen, wie sie wirklich ernsthaft arbeiteten.</p><p> </p><p>Abgesehen davon, es würde ihrem Äußeren vermutlich nicht gut tun, und dann wäre der einzige Punkt von Interesse weg. Denn das war am Ende alles, was sie waren: Reiche Schönlinge, die sich für zu gut für alle anderen hielten. Vermutlich dachten sie, sie wären Gottes Geschenk an die restliche Schöpfung. Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht.</p><p> </p><p>"Aus Sicherheitsgründen", erklärte er Potter jedoch finster, denn er sollte nicht ganz so dumm sterben. "Weil Lykanthropie <em>ansteckend</em> ist, und sie wollen nichts riskieren." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Zulassungsbedingungen für eine Ausbildung zum Meister der Zaubertränke, genau wie zum Heiler, sind da sehr streng, aber da du es ja nicht nötig hast, zu arbeiten, wundert es mich weniger, dass du dich nie mit so etwas befasst hast."</p><p> </p><p>Potter starrte ihn an und schwieg beinahe schon betreten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nach dem gescheiterten Gespräch – anders konnte James es beim besten Willen nicht nennen – verfielen sie in Schweigen. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie ein vertrauliches Gespräch führten, bei dem sie sich auf einmal verstanden und alle Missverständnisse ausgeräumt wurden, aber irgendwie ... er hatte Snape nicht mal dazu bringen können, Stellung zu beziehen. Und dabei hatte er fast schon darauf gehofft. Nicht, weil er Snape plötzlich gut leiden könnte. Aber irgendwie ... vielleicht war es einfach die Hoffnung gewesen, dass Voldemort nicht noch mehr Anhänger bekam. Stattdessen hatte Snape ihn mehr oder weniger abgewimmelt, hatte Ausreden gesucht und ihm dann noch mehr Vorwürfe gemacht.</p><p> </p><p>Und das Schlimmste war, dass James diese Vorwürfe nicht einmal wirklich entkräften konnte. Was Snape ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, waren Tatsachen – James wusste schließlich, wie das Ministerium gegenüber Werwölfen stand. Er hatte nur nie so wirklich bedacht, <em>warum</em>. Nein, er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, das war es. Weil Remus einfach nicht gefährlich war. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sich das als fataler Irrtum herausgestellt hatte.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter", riss Snape ihn aus seinen Gedanken, "bist du neben blind jetzt auch noch taub?"</p><p> </p><p>James sah verwirrt auf, ohne jedoch wirklich auf Snapes Worte zu hören. Er hatte sich beinahe schon an Snapes Grantigkeit gewöhnt. "Was ist?"</p><p> </p><p>Snape schnitt eine Grimasse und verdrehte die Augen. Ein eindeutiger Hinweis darauf, dass er James für einen Idiot hielt – also nichts Neues. Er ruckte den Kopf zur Seite, und James brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Snape jetzt schon wieder wollte. Dann sah er den Heiler. Und wurde so rot, dass vermutlich sogar seine Haare ihre Farbe änderten. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an.</p><p> </p><p>"Err ...", machte er, "tut mir leid, ich war ... in Gedanken."</p><p> </p><p>Snape schnaubte und murmelte etwas, was verdächtig nach "kannst du überhaupt denken?" klang, aber James war sich nicht sicher. Und er wollte auch nicht wirklich einen Streit starten, wenn ein Heiler dabei war. Er musste sich nicht noch lächerlicher machen als er es bereits getan hatte. Merlin, er war fünfzehn!</p><p> </p><p>"Schon gut", meinte der Heiler nur. Er lächelte, und James <em>wusste</em>, dass er schlechte Neuigkeiten brachte. "Wir haben die Ergebnisse der vorläufigen Untersuchungen", erklärte er leise.</p><p> </p><p>James wusste, dass er es nicht hören wollte. Er wusste, dass er schreien wollte, sich die Ohren zuhalten, irgendwas. Und doch wusste er auch, dass es das Unvermeidbare nur hinauszögern würde. Und auch, wenn er sich momentan noch in der Schwebe befand und es noch kein fester Fakt war ... wollte er wirklich mit Angst auf den nächsten Vollmond sehen, nicht wissend, was passieren würde? Er holte tief Luft und nickte dem Heiler einmal zu. Ein kurzer Blick zu Snape zeigte ihm, dass der Slytherin bedeutend blasser war, und James bildete sich fast schon ein, <em>Angst</em> in seinen Augen zu sehen. Oder war es James' Angst die sich in ihnen widerspiegelte?</p><p> </p><p>Der Heiler schwieg, als ob er ihnen noch etwas Zeit geben wollte. Statt zu helfen, machte es James jedoch nur noch nervöser. Seine Gedanken begannen, sich zu überschlagen, einfach, weil es der Moment der Wahrheit war, und doch wusste er nicht, was er mit der Wahrheit dann tun sollte. Snape machte ein Gesicht, als würden sie ihrem Henker gegenüberstehen, und James konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.</p><p> </p><p>"Und?", fragte Snape schließlich, seine Stimme ein wenig gereizt. "Was <em>ist</em> das Ergebnis?"</p><p> </p><p>Der Heiler ignorierte ihn. Oder er zog es einfach vor, nicht auf seine Frage zu antworten. Stattdessen wandte er sich James zu. "Ihr Ergebnis ist recht eindeutig", sagte er, und seine Stimme hatte den Ton professioneller Neutralität angenommen. Es half jedoch nichts, um ihn zu beruhigen. Eher im Gegenteil. James konnte sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen hören. "Es tut mir leid", sagte der Heiler.</p><p> </p><p>Er sagte noch mehr, aber James' Denken hatte in dem Moment ausgesetzt. Er musste es nicht hören, um zu wissen, was die Heiler festgestellt hatten. Er war ein Werwolf. Von nun an würde er sich an jedem Vollmond in eine Bestie verwandeln, und da wäre niemand, der ihm helfen konnte. Er würde von nun an den Mond fürchten müssen. Und auch wenn er diese Dinge intellektuell wusste – er konnte es nicht begreifen, konnte nicht wirklich fassen, dass es <em>wahr</em> sein sollte. Er hatte sich, trotz allem, irgendwie noch immer an diese winzige Hoffnung geklammert, dass es doch nicht so weit gekommen war. Er fühlte sich, als würde er in ein Loch stürzen. Egal, was er sich für seine Zukunft ausgemalt hatte, es würde schwer werden. Auch wenn er sich sicher sein konnte, dass seine Eltern ihn unterstützen würden - was sollte am Ende aus ihm werden? Er würde niemals ein Auror werden können. Und er konnte nicht ewig Quidditch spielen. Würde man ihn überhaupt lassen? Wenn er an Remus dachte, der um Vollmond herum immer so kränklich wirkte – würde man so jemanden überhaupt in ein Team lassen?</p><p> </p><p>"Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>James schrak auf. "Was?"</p><p> </p><p>Snape musterte ihn mit einem geradezu nachdenklichen Blick. "Ich dachte bereits, du wärst den Gedankentod gestorben." Er grinste boshaft, aber selbst auf James wirkte es gezwungen. "Gut, dass du noch unter den Lebenden weilst – ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich deine Leiche entsorgen sollte."</p><p> </p><p>James starrte ihn an. Auch, wenn es irgendwie nach Snape <em>klang</em>, so hatte er doch das Gefühl, dass es falsch war. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und drehte sich zu dem Heiler um. Nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht mehr da war. "Wo ist er hin?", fragte er.</p><p> </p><p>Snape zuckte die Schultern. "Nachdem er deine Hiobsbotschaft abgeliefert hat, samt der Mitteilung, dass unsere – <em>deine</em> Eltern benachrichtigt wurden ... vermutlich noch mehr Freude säen."</p><p> </p><p>James runzelte die Stirn. "<em>Meine</em> Hiobsbotschaft?", fragte er. "Was ist mit dir?"</p><p> </p><p>Snape sah weg. "Seine Worte waren <em>Selbst nach intensiven Untersuchungen konnten wir zu keinem abschließenden Ergebnis gelangen</em>." Seine Stimme klang hohl, und James empfand beinahe Mitleid mit dem Slytherin. "Ich werde also in einem Monat wissen, was Sache ist", fuhr Snape fort, fast schon resigniert. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich neidisch sein sollte, dass du zumindest ein Ergebnis hast, oder froh sein, dass ich eben keins habe."</p><p> </p><p>"Wie wäre es mit Schadenfreude?", sagte James finster.</p><p> </p><p>"Nicht in der Stimmung dazu. Vielleicht später."</p><p> </p><p>James blinzelte. Snape reagierte definitiv nicht so, wie er reagieren sollte. Schadenfroh. Bösartig. Gehässig. Einfach <em>normal</em>. Stattdessen war er geradezu depressiv, und das, obwohl <em>James</em> derjenige war, der die schlechte Nachricht bekommen hatte. Snape hatte immerhin noch die geringe Hoffnung, dass er kein Werwolf war. Warum war er nicht erleichtert? James wäre es. Aber er wusste es besser, als nachzufragen. So sehr vermisste er Snapes grummelige Art dann doch nicht, als dass er ihn extra provozieren wollte.</p><p> </p><p>Er seufzte innerlich und machte sich auf ein langes Schweigen gefasst. Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Und es würde wohl auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Es war jedoch auch nicht so, als würde er das Schweigen nicht schätzen – nicht, weil es angenehm wäre, sondern weil er sich dann nicht mit Snape herumplagen musste. Auf die eine oder andere Art, endete es sowieso immer in Streit.</p><p> </p><p>"Dann hoffe ich, dass es <em>sehr</em> viel später ist", sagte James zu Snape und drehte den Kopf etwas weg.</p><p> </p><p>Er hatte kein Interesse an Streit. Oder viel mehr, er wusste nicht, worüber. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders. Snape schien es ebenso zu gehen, wie James aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, denn er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nicht mehr. Es musste einer der wenigen Augenblicke sein, in denen sie sich einig waren, auch wenn es keineswegs positiv war.</p><p> </p><p>Jeder versank in seinen eigenen Gedanken. James dachte erneut darüber nach, was ihn in Zukunft erwarten würde. Er konnte kaum etwas tun – Snape hatte Recht damit, wenn er anzweifelte, dass jemand einen Werwolf einstellen würde. Remus hatte schon immer diese Sorge gehabt, aber James und Sirius hatten sie heruntergespielt. Und jetzt? Jetzt musste James selbst darüber nachdenken. Sicher, er hatte ein gewisses Vermögen, von dem er leben konnte, aber er wollte trotz allem nicht sein gesamtes Leben lang <em>nichts</em> tun.</p><p> </p><p>Mit einem Knall flog die Tür an die Wand. Sowohl James als auch Snape sahen auf. Ein Mann stand in der Tür, den Blick in den Flur gerichtet. "– nicht ihr und auch sonst keiner!", rief er den Leuten auf den Flur zu. "Verdammtes Pack!"</p><p> </p><p>Er betrat den Raum und warf die Tür mit einem Krachen ins Schloss. James starrte den Neuankömmling mit großen Augen an. Der Mann schien <em>irre</em>. Oder zumindest hatte er diese Aura des Zorns an sich, die es einem unmöglich machte, ihm entgegen zu treten. Seine Augen waren stechend blau, wie Eissplitter, und sie suchten den Raum mit einem Blick ab, der James das Gefühl gab, dass er damit bis in jede Ecke sehen konnte und durch sie hindurch. Sein Blick fiel auf Snape.</p><p> </p><p>"Da bist du ja!", sagte er mit einem Tonfall, der wie ein tiefes Grollen klang. James zuckte unwillkürlich zurück.</p><p> </p><p>Der Mann stampfte durch den Raum zu Snapes Bett, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und gab Snape etwas, was mit sehr viel gutem Willen als ein freundliches Zerstrubbeln der Haare gelten konnte. In Wahrheit sah es jedoch mehr wie eine Kopfnuss aus. James starrte ungläubig auf das Schauspiel. Snape trug noch immer den Kopfverband, und dann gab ihm dieser Kerl einen Schlag auf den Kopf? War der Mann verrückt?</p><p> </p><p>"Vater", grummelte Snape mürrisch und rieb sich den Kopf. "Was für eine ... Überraschung."</p><p> </p><p>James fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. <em>Vater?</em> Er hatte selten zwei Personen gesehen, die sich unähnlicher waren. Snape war ein dürres Klappergestell mit einer kränklichen Hautfarbe. Snapes Vater hingegen ... er war kräftig gebaut, hatte kurzes, dunkelbraunes Haar und einen sonnengebräuntes Gesicht. Wenn man <em>ganz genau</em> hinsah, konnte man kleine Ähnlichkeiten feststellen, aber sonst? Ihr gesamtes Verhalten war komplett gegensätzlich.</p><p> </p><p>"Was ist das für eine Begrüßung?", fragte Snapes Vater und gab seinem Sohn einen weiteren Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. "Da macht man sich den ganzen schrecklichen Ärger, hier herzukommen, und dann das!"</p><p> </p><p>Snape wirkte weniger beeindruck denn genervt. James konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken, aber es war einfach skurril. Er hatte sich Snapes Familie – seinen Vater – anders vorgestellt. Wie, konnte er nicht genau sagen, aber das war ... anders. Definitiv anders. Wenn er einen Vergleich nennen sollte, er hätte auf die Blacks getippt. Aber der Mann vor ihm passte nicht zum Bild eines reinblütigen Snobs.</p><p> </p><p>"Wieso <em>hast</em> du dir den Ärger gemacht?", fragte Snape indes geradezu bissig. "Machst du dir sonst auch nicht. Und <em>wie</em> bist du überhaupt hergekommen?"</p><p> </p><p>Snapes Vater schnalzte missbilligend. "Was willst du? Hätte ich <em>nicht</em> kommen sollen? Du weißt genau, dass deine Mutter in keinem Zustand ist, um herzukommen!"</p><p> </p><p>James dachte an ihre vergangenen Gespräche zurück. Einerseits schien Snape ziemlich bitter gewesen zu sein, dass ihn niemand besuchte, andererseits hatte er auch übelst über seinen Vater gewettert. Aber Moment! James dachte noch einmal genau nach. Wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein können? Sicher, er kannte sich kaum mit Muggelsport aus, aber selbst er hatte schon mal von Fußball und Manchester gehört. Und Snape <em>hatte</em> erwähnt, dass sein Vater ein Fan der Mannschaft war. James wollte sich gegen den Kopf schlagen wegen so viel Blindheit. Das kam davon, wenn man wirklich rein auf sein Halbwissen über weniger bekannte Zaubererfamilien zurückgriff.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Snape?", fragte er, wobei er innerlich das Gesicht verzog bei der Anrede. Beide Snapes drehten sich unisono zu ihm um. "Sind Sie ein Muggel?"</p><p> </p><p>Snape starrte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Mr. Snape zog die Brauen zusammen. "Was ist das für ein Tonfall, Kerl?", grollte er. "Ist dir das nicht gut genug, oder was?"</p><p> </p><p>"Vater ...", meinte Snape knirschend, aber er wurde nur mit einem weiteren Klaps belohnt.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich habe dir mehrfach gesagt, dass mir dein Gerede nicht gefällt, Sev", brummte Snapes Vater mürrisch. "Ich bin kein Fremder!"</p><p> </p><p>Snape funkelte ihn finster an. James konnte beinahe das <em>Leider!</em> hören, aber Snape schwieg. Stattdessen schnaufte er und sah weg. Mr. Snape wandte sich wieder James zu, offenbar beleidigt.</p><p> </p><p>"Also?", knurrte er. "Hast du was dagegen, dass ich <em>nicht</em> zu diesem Haufen stöckchenschwingender Lackaffen gehöre?"</p><p> </p><p>James blinzelte. "Err, ist Sn-, ich meine, Severus, nicht auch einer ...?" Von Snapes Mutter ganz zu schweigen, wenn Snape ein Halbblut war.</p><p> </p><p>"Zufall", behauptete Snapes Vater prompt. "Schwarze Schafe kommen auch in den besten Familien vor."</p><p> </p><p>"Vater!", brauste Snape auf. "Fang <em>nicht</em> damit an!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dann <em>Vater</em> mich nicht!"</p><p> </p><p>Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen, scheinbar erbost. "Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Widersprich mir nicht." Die beiden Snapes boten sich ein Blickduell, während James beinahe vergessen daneben saß. "Undankbarer Zwerg", sagte Snapes Vater und gab seinem Sohn eine sachte Kopfnuss.</p><p> </p><p>"Wen nennst du hier Zwerg?", fauchte Snape. "Lenk nicht vom verdammten Thema ab!" Er rieb sich mit einem finsteren Blick den Kopf. "Und du hast <em>immer noch nicht</em> erklärt, wie du überhaupt herkommst!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mit der Bahn, du Schlaumeier", höhnte sein Vater grinsend. "Was dachtest du denn? Geflogen?"</p><p> </p><p>Snape grollte entnervt auf. James wusste nicht, ob Snapes Vater sich mit Absicht dumm stellte oder er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, worauf sein Sohn hinauswollte. Feststand: James hatte Snape noch nie so erlebt. Sicher, sie hatten ihn oft genug geärgert, aber am Ende hatte Snape eigentlich immer irgendwelchen Unsinn von sich gegeben, um seine Ehre zu retten. Sein beliebtester Spruch war <em>Der Klügere gibt nach</em>. Hier jedoch schien keiner nachgeben zu wollen.</p><p> </p><p>Aber wie auch immer Mr. Snape es geschafft hatte, das St. Mungos zu finden und die Muggelabwehrzauber zu umgehen, wenn er scheinbar wenig von Zauberern hielt – es war beeindruckend. Und er hatte Snape dazu gebracht, gewohnt biestig zu reagieren. Gleichzeitig verwirrte die Situation James. Hatte Snape nicht behauptet, sein Vater könne ihn nicht leiden und würde ihn niemals am Krankenbett besuchen? Selbst wenn Snape übertrieben hatte, war es doch irgendwie seltsam. Oder aber Snape hatte gelogen, warum auch immer er das tun sollte. Es passte jedenfalls vorne und hinten nicht zusammen, aber fragen konnte er in dieser Situation auch nicht – nicht zuletzt, weil er sowieso kaum eine Antwort bekäme.</p><p> </p><p>Snape starrte seinen Vater missmutig an. "Schön", brummte er, "dann bist du also hier. Und was jetzt? Zu einem Krankenbesuch fehlen Blumen –"</p><p> </p><p>"Fleischfressende Pflanzen hatten sie nicht, aber die wären bei deinem sonnigen Gemüt doch eh verwelkt, Sunny-Boy", unterbrach Mr. Snape. "Gibt es bei euch Vampire? Manchmal glaube ich nämlich ernsthaft, dass du einer bist."</p><p> </p><p>"Die Chancen stehen gut, dass ich ein Werwolf bin", erwiderte Snape bissig. "Ich hoffe, du bist nicht <em>zu</em> enttäuscht."</p><p> </p><p>Sein Vater seufzte. "Sev", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der Snape aus dem Konzept zu bringen schien. Tatsache war, er war selbst für James unerwartet. Mr. Snape klang resigniert, aber gleichzeitig auch fürsorglich. Es war eine seltsame Mischung, und sie dann auch noch an Snape gerichtet zu sehen, war die Krönung. "Du weißt ganz genau, dass mein Wissen über die Zauberwelt bestenfalls rudimentär ist. Der Brief, der vom Krankenhaus kam, war auch nicht sehr aufschlussreich, schon allein, weil sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen konnten, mit Fachbegriffen um sich zu werfen. Irgendwas über Lykantrophäen."</p><p> </p><p>Snape blinzelte. "Lykanthropie", korrigierte er geradezu automatisch. "So nennt man den Werwolfvirus."</p><p> </p><p>"Eben das." Mr. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau das für dich bedeutet, Sev. Ich meine, ich kann mir einige Sachen denken – sofern die Geschichten stimmen – aber sonst? Um ehrlich zu sein, diese Unwissenheit macht mir ein wenig Angst. Aber was für ein Vater wäre ich, wenn ich mein Kind nicht einmal im Krankenhaus <em>besuchen</em> würde?"</p><p> </p><p>Snape mied seinen Blick. James hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, unerwünscht zu sein. So leise, wie er konnte, stand er auf, warf sich die Krankenhausrobe über und verließ das Zimmer. Die beiden Snapes schienen seinen Abgang nicht einmal zu bemerken.</p><p> </p><p>Wenn Snape zuvor nicht gelogen hatte, dann war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Und was war das auch für eine Situation, dass der Sohn erst von einem Werwolf angefallen werden musste, damit sich zeigte, dass der Vater sich doch kümmerte? James konnte es sich nicht vorstellen.</p><p> </p><p>Wofür hatte man denn eine Familie, wenn man sich in einer schwierigen Situation nicht auf sie verlassen konnte?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>